Timeless 10
by jakesgirl1001
Summary: Part 10 in the 18 part timeless story of Jake and Sam.
1. Chapter 1

**TIMELESS 10**

**Chapter 1**

Sam threw her arms around the neck of her fiancé Jake Ely. She knew he was embarrassed by her very public show of affection in her kitchen with her Gram there, but she didn't care. She had missed him.

"You're killin' me here, Brat," Jake whispered in her ear.

"Too bad," Sam sassed him as she hugged him close.

Jake chuckled. Gram saw his discomfort and left the room.

"It took you long enough to get home," Sam held onto him.

"I got here as soon as my classes were done," Jake told her.

"Well it wasn't fast enough," Sam pouted.

Jake smiled, loving the fact she missed him so much when he was gone.

"When do you have to go back?" Sam asked, pulling back from him long enough to kiss him.

"Not until the day after New Years," Jake responded.

"The trial's the next week," Sam reminded him. "Will you be able to come home?"

"I will do my best," Jake promised.

Sam nodded, hugging him again.

"Do you want to come over for dinner tonight?" Jake asked.

"Sure," Sam nodded, still not letting him go.

"Then maybe we can go into town?" Jake wondered, his voice almost a whisper.

Sam pulled back to look at him, nodding.

"Are you sure your mom will let you out of her sight tonight?" Sam asked with a smile.

"I hope so," Jake sighed.

"I hope so too," Sam gave a big sigh, causing Jake to grin. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, sweetheart," Jake told her.

"Do you want to go for a ride?" Jake asked.

"It's kinda cold," Sam pointed out.

"I'll keep you warm," Jake raised an eyebrow.

"Did you ride Witch over?" Sam looked out the window.

"Yep," Jake told her.

"How are you going to keep me warm from on her back?" Sam wondered.

"You'll be with me," Jake laughed.

"Double?" Sam squeaked.

"You don't want to?" Jake's face slammed shut.

"Stop that," Sam swatted his arm. "Of course, I do. Anything that allows me to hug you is fine by me."

Jake looked down at what she was wearing.

"I know, I need to add a few more clothes," Sam looked down too.

"As much as I hate to say so, yes you should," Jake teased.

He saw something pass over Sam's face and he braced himself as she leaned into him.

"No matter what, you always manage to get me out of them quick enough," Sam whispered directly in his ear.

Jake's mouth ran dry. He swallowed several times before he was able to respond.

"Not now though," he warned her. "Just riding."

Sam snorted and gave him a saucy grin.

"Brat," Jake groaned.

Her grin widened with a knowledge that was age's old. Darn her for being a seductive woman sometimes, though he normally didn't complain! Today he was only complaining because she was doing it in the River Bend kitchen.

"I'll go get changed," Sam stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. She wiggled her fingers at him in goodbye and with another saucy grin, she went up the stairs to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Where are we going?" Sam asked from behind Jake. She ducked her head against his back as a gust of wind blew in from the mountains. It was starting to snow and she pulled her wool hat further down on her head.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," Jake said, shouting to be heard above the wind.

"Well, you didn't know it was going to turn into a blizzard," Sam tightened her arms around his waist, her hands going up under his coat to touch the shirt covering his belly.

Jake wanted to groan at the feel of her hands on his body. It didn't take much for him to respond to her, even when she did it innocently. He knew she was just warming her hands.

"Let's turn around," Jake suggested. "It's getting cold out here."

"Getting?" Sam squawked.

He whirled Witch and nudged her into a gallop. Sam gripped Jake tighter around the waist so she wouldn't fall off. Jake's hand came down to grasp one of her arms for a moment to make sure she was steady behind him.

"Where are you taking me?" Sam asked when they didn't take the turnoff for River Bend.

"Three Ponies," Jake answered over his shoulder.

"Why?" Sam wondered.

"You're eating dinner there, remember?" Jake chuckled.

Sam took one hand out from under his coat to swat him before putting it back under his coat again.

"Jake, I have too many clothes on," Sam complained.

"You can take some off," he gave her a grin over his shoulder.

"I'd swat you again, but my hand will get cold," Sam stuck out her tongue.

"You don't want to freeze your tongue off either," Jake's grin grew.

"I'll just flip you off under your coat," Sam told him.

Jake felt her finger under his coat and he laughed. Sam giggled behind him.

Suddenly, Jake pulled up his big black mare. He heard the bawling of cattle over the sound of the wind.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, hearing nothing.

"Shhh," Jake was trying to peer through the blowing snow.

"Don't shush me," Sam complained.

"Brat," Jake whispered, his voice urgent.

"What is it?" Sam whispered back, hoping he could hear her above the wind.

"I think they're stealing cattle," Jake whispered, turning his mare and sending her forward.

"What are you doing?" Sam hissed. She was pulling at his waist underneath his coat. "You can't just ride over there."

"You're right," Jake nodded. "Maybe you should get off for a few minutes."

"In a blizzard?" Sam's voice started to rise.

"Shhh," Jake whispered again.

"You're not leaving me anywhere in a blizzard," Sam told him. "If you're going, I'm going."

Jake gave a curt nod urging his big black horse forward. Sam gripped him tighter around his waist as she tried looking through the snow. As they got closer, she could now hear the cattle bawling. _How did he hear it so far away?_

"Whatever you do, don't let go of me," Jake whispered, not looking at her. He felt her nod against his back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Witch advanced one small step at a time. Sam held onto Jake, her arms wrapped around his waist. All joking was gone from both of them.

Jake was worried about Sam being there, but he knew he might not get another chance like this. He was cautious, but on alert.

"Hey!" they heard a shout. Suddenly they heard retreating hoofbeats.

Sam's head jerked back as Jake spurred Witch forward. She gripped him tightly, praying she wouldn't fall off as they ran. She felt Witch jump over something, but by then she had shut her eyes. She was afraid she would get dizzy and fall off.

Her head hit against Jake's back and she tightened her arms on him as she felt herself slip. She clutched at him and felt his hand come down to grab her arm.

Witch's speed didn't slack as they gave chase. Jake was urging Witch even faster.

Sam heard a bang a second before something whizzed by her head. Jake turned Witch so quickly that Sam flew off the mare in the opposite direction.

She screamed as she hit the ground. Sam rolled several times before coming to a stop. Jake was next to her within seconds.

"Sam!" Jake skidded to a stop next to her on his knees. "Oh baby, please tell me you're okay."

"Yeah, give me a minute," Sam told him.

"You weren't shot were you?" Jake started checking her, making her stay down in the snow.

"Shot?" Sam yelped. She started seeing spots before her eyes.

"Stay with me, Brat," Jake urged.

He could see her drifting out in front of him.

"Sam?" Jake shook her slightly, but it was too late. She had fainted.

"Darn," Jake swore at himself.

He checked her over to make sure nothing was broken and that she hadn't been shot. Jake relaxed slightly when he didn't find anything. He was reluctant to move her until she woke up, but he gathered her into his arms and held her.

Jake glanced at Witch who was standing nearby. He trusted his mare to let him know if anyone was coming.

"Sam?" Jake gently patted her face.

Her eyes blinked before they opened, her brown eyes meeting his darker brown eyes.

"I passed out, didn't I?" Sam sighed, frowning.

"Yeah," he told her.

"Are you all right?" Sam looked him over.

"I'm fine," Jake assured her. "I'm more worried about you. Check your limbs."

Sam did an assessment of her body and shook her head.

"Are you shaking because you're hurt or not hurt?" Jake had to ask.

"Not," Sam said.

"I'm sorry, baby," Jake hugged her to his chest. "I shouldn't have put you into danger like that."

"You didn't know they had guns," Sam told him.

"I still shouldn't have," Jake was remorseful, beating himself up for his stupidity. She could have been hurt or killed because of it.

"Did you see who they were?" Sam asked. "My butt's getting cold."

"Can't have that," Jake told her, helping her to her feet. His hands stayed on her, watching her as she stood. His hands brushed the snow off her butt.

"How convenient," Sam gave him an amused look.

"Don't want it hurt," Jake's mouth twitched.

"I swear, you're turning into Quinn," Sam said.

"Oh gosh, I'm doomed now," Jake rolled his eyes, causing Sam to giggle. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "I'll be bruised but I'm okay."

"I'm sorry," Jake said again. He put his arms around her, pressing her against his chest. Sam put her hands in his back pockets as she lifted her face for a kiss. Jake's lips softly met hers.

"Did you see any of them?" Sam asked again.

"No, but I'm sure one of them was riding a buckskin," Jake responded.

"Could it be a palomino?" Sam looked up into his face.

Jake shook his head. "Black mane and tail." He pushed her gently towards his mare. "We need to get home before we get stranded out here."

"What?" Sam yelped. "Stranded?"

"We're in the middle of a blizzard, Brat," Jake informed her.

"No, really?" it was Sam's turn to roll her eyes.

"Get up," Jake urged her, picking her up.

"What about you?" Sam fought him as he tried to put her up on his mare.

"Will you just get on the horse?" Jake asked, a lopsided grin on his handsome face.

She straddled his mare, sitting in his saddle. Jake grabbed a handful of mane and swung up behind her.

"It's my turn to hold you," Jake told her as he moved up behind her and took the reins.

"Really Jake," Sam deadpanned as she turned to look at him. "You didn't need to stage all this just to hold me. All you had to do was ask."

Jake's jaw dropped, then he burst out laughing. He nudged Witch towards home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

By the time they reached Three Ponies, Sam was getting stiff. She was squirming in the saddle, trying to get comfortable. The cold and snow weren't helping her any.

"Starting to hurt?" Jake asked as they rode into the ranch yard.

"Yeah," Sam nodded.

"Do you want me to take you home?" he inquired.

"No," Sam shook her head. "Going home won't make me hurt any less."

Jake swung down from his mare and put out his arms for Sam. She slid into them, wrapping her arms around his neck to give him a kiss.

"There, now I feel better," she smiled at him.

"You'll let me know if it gets too much for you?" Jake asked.

"Kissing you is never too much for me," Sam gave him a saucy grin.

Jake kissed her grinning lips and put her down on her feet. He noticed Sam's slight wince. She stepped forward to help him take the tack off his mare, but he stopped her.

"I'll get it," Jake told her. "Why don't you go into the house and get warm?"

Sam gave him a look which Jake gave right back to her.

"I'll wait for you," Sam said.

"I'd prefer it if you went in," Jake responded, loosening the cinch.

"I prefer to wait for you," Sam replied, earning another look from Jake.

"You are a brat," Jake chuckled.

"Yes Jake, I am," Sam grinned back at him.

"Oh Lordy," Jake rolled his eyes. "Why did I fall in love with a sassy woman?"

"Who else would you fall in love with?" Sam put her hands on her hips.

"Nobody, sweetheart," Jake laughed, slipping the bridle off his mare, then pulling off the saddle.

Sam puckered her lips and Jake dutifully kissed them before he went into the barn to deposit his tack into the tack room.

"Maybe I am henpecked," Jake grumbled loud enough for Sam to hear when he came back.

"Oh please," Sam rolled her eyes. "You've never had it so good."

Jake's arm snaked out around her waist as he drew close to her.

"No baby, I haven't," Jake kissed her temple before taking her hand.

The two of them walked towards the house, stamping the snow off their boots on the porch. Jake held the door open for her to go through. The warmth of the house hit both of them and they both smiled.

"Sammy!" Bryan and Quinn both shouted at the same time. They were just getting something to drink out of the refrigerator.

"No Samball," Sam warned them, moving behind Jake.

The twins' faces fell.

"She took a spill," Jake told them.

"Sorry Sammy," Bryan murmured.

"Do you need me to rub anything?" Quinn gave her a grin. "Did you land on your butt? I'm really good at rubbing butts."

Sam snorted.

Jake glared.

Bryan guffawed at the look on Jake's face.

Quinn snorted at Bryan's guffaw.

"I need to get some of these clothes off," Sam turned to say to Jake.

"Cool," Bryan said.

"I'm ready," Quinn pulled out a chair and sat down.

When Sam turned back, ready to stick her tongue out at them, both twins had dollar bills in their hands and annoyingly smug grins on their faces.

Jake snorted behind Sam.

Sam swatted Jake.

"Hey!" Jake yelped. "Why'd you hit me?"

"It wouldn't do any good to hit them," Sam said simply as if it were obvious.

"Come on, you can change in my room," Jake told her, a lopsided smile on his handsome face.

"I'll deal with you two later," Sam muttered at them as she passed.

All three Elys snorted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Are you going to get into trouble for being here?" Sam asked as she slipped off her jeans.

"Only if I get caught," Jake grinned from where he was laying on his bed, watching her with his hands behind his head.

"What if your mom knocks on your door?" Sam wondered.

"You can dive under the bed," Jake responded, his tomcat grin spreading across his face.

"Oh can I?" Sam said with a laugh.

"You'd want me to get into trouble?"

"Would you get confined to your room?" Sam asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Hmm," Jake murmured. "I like how you think."

Sam laughed low in her throat.

"Come here," Jake told her.

"Do you think that's wise?" Sam glanced over at him.

"We're not doing anything," Jake said.

"Yeah, but won't that change if I go over there?" Sam wondered.

"Nah," Jake shook his head.

"You don't want me?" Sam came closer to him.

Jake grabbed her and pulled her on top of him.

"Always," Jake told her before kissing her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better now," Sam smiled against his mouth.

His hand stroked down her back, her hip then her butt over her longjohns. Sam sighed as she arched herself closer to him like a feline.

"Seriously, how do you feel?" Jake asked again.

"I told you I'm better now," Sam pressed her lips against his.

"I'm serious, Brat," Jake scolded her.

Sam gave a mutinous sigh. "I'm stiff."

His mouth twitched once.

"Yeah?" his eyes danced with merriment.

Sam snorted. "I fell into that one didn't I?"

"Yes, sweetheart you did," Jake chuckled.

Sam laughed huskily.

"Don't," he warned her, a scowl on his face.

"I'm sorry," Sam was repentant.

"It's not your fault," Jake said.

"Why isn't it?" Sam wondered.

"Brat, it happens all the time whenever I'm near you," Jake shrugged. "I think of you, it happens. I hear you speak, it happens. I smell you, it happens."

"You smell me?" Sam squeaked.

Jake brought her closer to him and inhaled.

"You smell like lavender," Jake told her. "Your hair, your skin. No matter where I smell lavender, I think of you. Thinking of you, it happens."

"My gosh, you are sweet," Sam raised her head to kiss him.

Jake chuckled.

Sam laughed with him.

"You better change," Jake told her.

"I'd rather undress," Sam pouted.

"You will soon enough," Jake promised.

"When?" Sam wondered.

"When you feel better," Jake said.

Sam sighed but nodded. "I kinda put a damper on things didn't I?" She started to get off the bed and Jake helped her when he saw she was having difficulty.

"Thanks sweetie," Sam gave him a kiss, then smiled when Jake grimaced at her endearment.

"No you didn't put a damper on things," Jake watched as she pulled down her longjohns and wiggled out of them. "We have the rest of our lives to make love to each other. So we can't do it for a couple of days." He shrugged.

Sam nodded as she tried to get her legs in her jeans. Jake saw her struggling and grabbed the jeans out of her hands.

"Here," Jake put her foot into one leg of her jeans, then the other. "Stand up."

Sam stood up and Jake pulled them up.

"Wow, you can put them on too," Sam teased.

Jake chuckled. "When I have to."

Sam zipped up and buttoned her jeans.

"Do you need help with your boots?" Jake asked.

Sam gave him a sheepish look.

"Sit," Jake pointed to his bed.

Sam put her hands on her hips.

"No, I don't think you're a dog," Jake joked.

"Just checking," Sam eased herself onto his bed and stuck out her left foot.

"Your other foot," Jake held out her right boot.

"So get the left one," Sam told him.

He gave her a look and saw the mischief in her eyes.

"Other foot," Jake said again.

"Okay, just this once," Sam stuck out her right foot.

Jake chuckled and slid the boot onto her foot.

"This reminds me of something," Sam said.

"What's that?" Jake tugged on the boot then pulled her jean leg down over it.

"A cowgirl's version of Cinderella," Sam giggled.

"Except I don't need a shoe," Jake saw Sam give him a look. "In this instance, a boot, to tell me who you are."

"You don't?" Sam asked, sticking out her other foot for him to slip the boot on.

"Nope," Jake shook his head. "You're my best friend since I was six and the woman I'm going to marry."

Sam's mouth fell open. My gosh, he was adorably sweet sometimes. She tried to stand up, but was having difficulty so Jake helped her up. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck, wincing as she did so.

"I love you," she whispered against his mouth.

"Don't you know by now I adore you, Brat?" Jake asked, kissing her.

"How could I not?" Sam pressed her lips to his.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Hi Samantha," Maxine greeted her when Sam and Jake came into the dining room. She was putting dinner on the table. "Are you okay? The boys said you took a spill."

Sam glanced at Jake who helped her sit in one of the chairs. She grimaced as her stiff muscles protested the move.

"I'm fine," Sam assured her future mother-in-law. "I fell off of Witch. Luckily I landed in snow."

"You weren't being reckless," Luke glanced at Jake.

"We came across the thieves stealing cattle," Jake informed his father as he sat down next to Sam.

"What?" Maxine yelped.

"We gave chase for a bit," Jake ignored his mother to concentrate on his father.

"Did you see anything?" Luke asked.

Jake shook his head. "Not really. They're carrying guns."

"You didn't see anything but you know they're carrying guns?" Luke raised an eyebrow at his youngest son.

Sam heard Jake swallow. "They, uh, shot at us."

Maxine dropped her fork with a rattle. "You got shot at?"

Jake flicked his eyes to his mother and nodded briefly.

"Sam fell off Witch when I cut in another direction to avoid the bullets," Jake admitted.

Luke put down his fork and knife and stared at Jake. His dark eyes flicked once to Sam before looking back at Jake.

Sam looked around the table. Maxine looked horrified. Luke looked angry. Quinn and Bryan had blanked out their faces and Sam would bet they were happy that Luke's attention was focused for once off of them and onto Jake. Sam caught their eyes and all three of their mouths twitched once.

"Of all the foolish…," Luke broke off, glancing at Sam. Sam met his eyes.

"We didn't know they had weapons," Jake pointed out.

"You should have assumed," Luke told him. His eyes flicked to the twins before focusing on Jake. "I want all of you to put your scabbards on your saddles when you go out."

"Yes sir," all three of his sons said.

"Luke, is that wise?" Maxine asked.

"It is if they're getting shot at," Luke responded.

"They obviously used the storm to cover what they were doing," Jake said. "They didn't expect anyone to be out there."

Luke picked up his utensils again and resumed eating. He nodded.

"One of them is riding a buckskin," Jake went on.

"You sure?" Luke asked.

"Yes sir," Jake nodded. "Black mane and tail, light body."

"Well if they're local, it should be easy to find them," Bryan put in.

"Why?" Maxine wondered.

"Buckskin's aren't that common around here," Luke answered his wife.

"I can ask Jen if any of Linc's cowboys ride buckskins," Sam offered.

Five pairs of Ely eyes focused on Sam and she blushed. Sam looked down at her plate, not liking being the center of attention.

"You still think Linc's involved," it wasn't a question from Luke.

"It might be wishful thinking, but yes," Sam nodded at the man. "We're loosing cattle but he's not? Everyone in the county knows he's a bumbling, ah, errr…"

"Idiot?" Quinn supplied.

Everyone else snorted.

Sam nodded at Quinn, whose eyes were dancing with merriment. She couldn't help grinning at him.

"Oh Sam," Maxine got her attention. Sam looked over at her history teacher. "I told Grace that there was no way either of you," Maxine looked to her youngest son, "are driving in this mess tonight. You'll stay here."

Sam started in surprise, her gaze meeting Jake's.

"Heck will close the roads anyway," Luke said. Sam glanced at the elder Ely. "Even chains won't get you through."

Sam happened to glance towards Quinn and Bryan. Both were smirking.

"We'll put you in Kit's room," Maxine was saying.

"Thank you," Sam looked from Maxine to Luke. She refused to look at the twins. She heard their snorts.

"I hope Nate doesn't try and come home," Maxine went on.

"I'm sure he'll stay in town with Vanessa," Luke assured her.

"They already cancelled the museum exhibit for tonight," Quinn said.

"Must kill you not to be able to be on display, huh?" Sam teased him.

The other Elys laughed. They all knew Quinn loved the attention that the museum exhibit gave him. Quinn was grinning at her and Sam braced herself.

"I saw you checking me out when you were there, Sammy," Quinn teased.

"Quinn!" Maxine chastised her son, but it had no affect on him.

Sam stuck out her tongue at him. When his parent's attention was elsewhere, Sam hissed, "Padded."

Jake choked on the mashed potatoes he had just put in his mouth. Sam patted his back as he coughed. She knew Jake was half-coughing and half-laughing at her comment.

Bryan was chuckling and Quinn just grinned his annoying grin.

Luke and Maxine looked at the others at the table, wondering what was going on.

"Sam's trying to be funny," Quinn told his parents.

"I think she zinged you pretty good," Bryan said to his twin.

"Oh yeah," Jake agreed, looking down at Sam with a smile.

Quinn stuck his tongue out at Sam.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Sam would you like to take a bath?" Maxine asked after dinner.

Sam glanced at Jake.

"I'll go check the tub and make sure it's clean," Jake headed down that way.

"He'll probably need a putty knife to clean that tub," Maxine rolled her eyes. "Don't have all sons, Samantha. They don't understand baths."

"I'll see what I can do," Sam laughed.

"If that tub is too bad, you can use ours," Maxine put her arm around Sam.

"Oh Mom," Bryan said. "We clean the tub."

"Yeah, we always do it once a year on your birthday," Quinn put in. He was sitting on the couch with his twin.

"They're not joking," Luke said as he turned on the TV.

Sam knew it was probably true. Jake was very clean, but she would bet the other boys' rooms were a mess. Sam was a slob when it came to her room, but made sure the tub was clean since she, Brynna and Gram liked to take baths sometimes.

"It could be days before we see Jake again," Maxine grumbled.

Sam giggled as she maneuvered to sit on the couch between Bryan and Quinn. She had taken some pain meds, but so far they hadn't kicked in. Quinn put his arm around her shoulder and she leaned into him.

"Don't think I'll forget that little comment, Sammy," Quinn whispered to her.

"Is _little_ a description?" Sam asked him.

Bryan guffawed, causing Luke and Maxine to look over at the three people on the couch. Quinn was grinning and Sam was smiling as Bryan laughed. Luke caught Maxine's eye and the two shared a warm moment loving the young woman who was part of their family. Even if Sam hadn't become engaged to Jake, they would have considered her their daughter. She had practically become one of them since the age of four.

"Okay, it should be clean enough now," Jake came back into the family room. He glanced at Sam sitting between the twins and gave her a small smile as he sat down in one of the nearby chairs.

"Oh good, I need a shower," Quinn pretended to start to get up.

"Don't you dare, Quinn Anthony Ely," Maxine scolded him. "Sam gets to use that bathroom first."

"That's not fair," Quinn complained, but everyone knew he was joking.

"Deal with it," Maxine told him as she picked up her knitting and started working on it.

Sam glanced at Quinn who stuck out his tongue at her. Sam stuck hers out at him and the two of them exchanged smiles.

She glanced at Jake who felt her gaze and turned from watching the rodeo on the big screen TV to meet her eyes. They exchanged much in that glance.

"If you don't mind, I think I will take a bath," Sam moved to get up. She groaned as she tried and both Quinn and Bryan helped her stand.

"Jake, get a pair of your sweats to wear," Maxine instructed her youngest son. "A _clean_ pair."

"Gosh, Mom," Jake rolled his eyes.

Sam smirked at him. He turned her around and pushed her out of the room.

"Are you going to stay and watch?" Sam whispered as they went down the hallway to his room.

"Are you insane?" Jake whispered back. "You don't think they'd all figure out where I am?"

Sam laughed.

"Will you visit while I'm sleeping?" Sam asked as he pushed her into his room and then went to his dresser to get her a pair of sweats.

"If I can," Jake nodded, going through his things. He came up with a pair of Darton High sweatpants and sweatshirt. "They're old but clean. Not quite horsey jammies though." He grinned at her.

"Thank you," Sam grinned back at him. "Maybe I need to leave a pair of horse jammies here, huh?"

"I'd not tell you no," Jake gathered her in his arms and kissed her.

"I didn't think so," Sam kissed him back.

"How badly are you feeling?" Jake asked, taking her hand and going across the hall to the bathroom he shared with his brothers.

"Stiff, sore," Sam shrugged. "I bet I have bruises on my butt and hip."

"Whatever you do, don't tell Quinn," Jake told her.

"Will you give my butt a massage?" Sam raised her eyebrows at him.

Jake burst out laughing as he started running the bath water.

Sam looked down and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked.

"No bubbles," Sam responded.

Jake shut off the water. "Wait here."

"Jake, it's okay," Sam called to him, but he was already out the door and heading back towards the family room.

"Mom, do you have bubble bath?" Jake asked.

"Sam needs some, huh?" Maxine smiled, putting aside her knitting and getting out of her chair. "I'm not sure what scent Sam prefers, but I have a couple different ones."

"Lavender," Jake answered without hesitation. "Sam always smells like lavender."

Maxine gave her son an accessing look. "Lavender is calming."

Jake knew what his mother was saying. Jake had become calmer since becoming involved with Sam.

Jake shrugged. Maxine smiled knowingly, but didn't say anything more. She stooped down to look through a cupboard in her and Luke's bathroom and looked through some bottles, pulling out a light purple one.

"Lavender," Maxine handed it to her youngest son.

The two shared a look, both smiling.

"Thanks Mom," Jake gave her a brief hug and headed back to Sam.

Maxine watched him go, a soft smile on her face. He might not realize it, but Sam had been a huge influence on Jake. The small hug he had just given her was just one example.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The blizzard and its aftermath kept Sam at Three Ponies for two more days. Jake loved having her there and the rest of the family could see it on his face.

At night, he slipped into the room she was sleeping in to spend it with her. They spent the night making love, then sleeping for a while only to make love again a short while later.

Making love to Sam was all Jake was thinking about with her there. Since she only had one change of clothes, she spent a lot of time in a pair of Jake's sweats without anything under them.

Jake knew he was becoming obsessed with wanting her.

Jake knew his family either knew or had guessed at how he and Sam were spending their nights. His brothers smirked at him, but he found his mother looking at him, a speculative look on her face at times. His father seemed oblivious though Jake knew his mother would have discussed it with Dad.

Finally, his mother asked to talk to him on the sunporch the second night after dinner. Jake followed her out there and waited.

"Just tell me you're being safe," Maxine didn't waste any time. She watched her son darken and rub the back of his neck.

"It's that obvious?" Jake had to ask.

Maxine gave a short laugh. "Jake, you're rarely two feet from her at any given time. I'm not so old as to not remember what it was like."

Jake darkened deeper.

"Yeah, we are," Jake told her.

Maxine gave him a hug. "Not that I would mind if she became pregnant, but she's still very young and not graduated from high school. I'd hate to see Wyatt's reaction if she did."

Jake shivered and Maxine felt it. She reached up to kiss her youngest son's cheek. "Just be careful. I love you and I love Samantha."

Jake nodded and got out of the sunporch as quickly as he could. Sam was cleaning up in the kitchen when Jake came in. She saw on his face that something was up.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Nothin'," he shook his head.

"I'll try going home today," Sam told him.

Jake gave her a surprised look.

"Or not," Sam murmured.

"That's not it," Jake assured her. He glanced back the way he had come. "I'll tell you later, okay?" His voice had been just above a whisper.

"It's something about me, isn't it?" Sam asked. "Does your family want me gone?"

"No," Jake insisted. "Well, yes, but no."

Sam tilted her head at him. With a longsuffering sigh, he took her by the arm and pulled her out on the front porch where they wouldn't be overheard.

"Mom knows we're spending the nights together," Jake told her.

"We're that obvious?" Sam squawked.

"Yes," Jake chuckled. "I'm not surprised. Making love to you is all I think about lately."

"Yeah?" Sam asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Jake laughed.

Sam took a step towards him, but he held her off. She took a deep breath and nodded in understanding. She had to admit, she was loving being with him like this and didn't mind a bit that she was stranded away from home.

"Is she mad?" Sam had to ask.

"Nah," Jake shook his head. "She just warned me about being safe and not getting you pregnant."

Sam blushed.

"You blush when we talk about you getting pregnant?" Jake's mouth twitched. He couldn't hide his amusement.

"It's different," Sam murmured, not looking at him. She felt his arms go around her.

"I do adore you, Samantha Anne," Jake kissed the top of her head. "Come on, let's get in before we both end up sick."

They went back into the house and Sam rubbed her arms. It was cold outside and it felt like more snow was on the way.

"Is it supposed to snow some more?" Sam asked.

"I think tomorrow night," Jake responded.

"Maybe I should try and get home tomorrow?" Sam wondered, looking up at him.

Jake frowned. "Maybe you should stay here and get snowed in even more?"

"I have a feeling Dad would walk here to _rescue_ me if I did," Sam told him.

Jake nodded slowly. "You're probably right."

"I'll miss being here with you though," Sam stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. "It almost felt like we were married."

"We _are_ married," Jake said.

"In our hearts and souls," Sam nodded.

"That's all that matters," Jake refuted.

"Not to Dad," Sam reminded him.

Jake sighed. "I guess I'll have to chance the snow to come see you, huh?"

"Maybe you'll get stranded at River Bend," Sam suggested with a smile.

"Wyatt would sit in a chair in front of the door to your room with a shotgun," Jake laughed.

Sam laughed with him, knowing he was right. Things would be very different if the circumstances were reversed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Nate was sitting at the kitchen table the next morning when Sam and Jake went in for breakfast. Sam blushed at the look that Nate sent her.

"Well, well," Nate grinned at both of them. "Seems someone was enjoying the storm, huh?"

"Sue me," Jake told him, going to the cupboard to get him and Sam mugs for their coffee.

Nate snorted. "Don't worry, little man. I've been holed up with Vanessa."

"The roads are okay now?" Sam asked, smiling at Jake when he placed a mug filled with coffee in front of her.

"They're passable," Nate shrugged. "Not great, by any means."

Sam glanced at Jake who nodded. "I'll take you home after we're done eating, if you want."

"So you've been here since the storm hit, Sammy?" Nate asked.

Sam nodded. "Yes. Jake and I were out for a ride when he decided to head for here."

"Really," Nate glanced at Jake. The two brothers exchanged grins. Sam looked away, blushing.

"We stumbled upon the cattle thieves," Jake told his brother.

"When?" Nate sat up straighter.

"The day of the blizzard," Jake responded.

"Did you see anyone enough to ID them?" Nate wondered.

"No," Jake shook his head. "All I know is one of them rode a buckskin."

"That's something, anyway," Nate mused.

"Dad said for all of us to attach scabbards to our saddles," Jake told him.

"They're carrying?" Nate asked.

Jake nodded.

"I'm going to ask Jen to see if any of Linc's cowboys ride a buckskin," Sam put in.

"Good thinking, Sammy," Nate nodded. "Maybe we can get rid of Linc before your trial."

"That would be great," Sam said. "The man is like the luckiest person on the planet though. With all he's done, nobody can seem to do anything to him."

The two guys nodded. They heard a noise at the door leading from the family room to the kitchen and all three of them looked up to see Maxine. She gave a strangled cry and rushed in to hug her son.

"Are you all right, Nate?" she asked, looking him over.

"I'm fine, Mom," Nate assured her. "Vanessa and I spent the time together."

"Hmmm," Maxine hummed. Jake and Nate tried hiding their grins.

"Hey Nate," Bryan came into the kitchen, followed by Quinn.

"Vanessa throw you out?" Quinn teased.

"Quinn!" Maxine scolded him. The four brothers laughed. Sam blushed.

"Well I just figured he and Vanis would be spending the time like Jakey and Sammy here," Quinn put his arm around Sam, who blushed deeper.

"I give up," Maxine threw up her hands. "I need to get your father off to work." She left the kitchen, shaking her head.

"The roads open?" Quinn asked.

"No Quinn," Nate gave a sarcastic laugh. "I walked here."

"No dog sled?" Bryan asked with a grin.

"Snowmobile?" Sam wondered.

"Har har," Quinn scowled, getting himself a cup of coffee. "So that means we're losing our favorite house guest today, huh?"

Everyone looked at Sam. She met Jake's eyes and the two of them told the other what the past couple of days had meant.

"Looks like," Sam nodded.

"We'll hide you if Wyatt comes looking for you, Sammy," Bryan told her.

"Thanks Bryan," Sam smiled at him. "I need clothes anyway."

"Why?" Quinn asked with a huge grin. He fished in his pocket for a dollar bill. She smacked his hand while the others snorted.

"Okay, okay," Quinn brought out another dollar. The other three guys burst out laughing.

Sam gave Jake a mutinous look. He just shrugged, his tomcat grin firmly on his face. The other three started laughing again.

"I should hit every one of you," Sam grumbled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"When will I see you again?" Sam asked Jake when he drove into River Bend.

"Think they'll let you out tonight for a movie?" Jake asked.

"I really don't know," Sam frowned. "I'll ask though I'm sure they're going to say 'haven't you seen enough of Jake over the past few days?' To which I'll be tempted to say 'no, not nearly enough since he wore clothes most of the time'."

Jake snorted, gave up and just started to laugh. "Oh yeah, say that. I'll never see you again."

"First thing I'm going to do though is change my clothes," Sam laughed. "Just rinsing out your underwear isn't enough."

"You don't have to wear any for my benefit," Jake arched an eyebrow at her.

"Go commando, huh?" Sam grinned at him. "I will if you will."

"Don't make bets you can't finish, Brat," Jake warned. He pulled her closer and dipped his head close to her ear. He whispered something else.

"Jake," Sam gasped, blushing. "I can't help it."

"Trust me, Brat," Jake chuckled, still close to her ear and causing her to shiver. "I'm not complaining."

"Jake," Sam moaned in mortification.

"I love you," Jake chuckled again.

"See if you can get out tonight and call me," Jake released her. "I haven't gotten bored of you quite yet."

Sam looked over at him. "Whatever happened to that shy guy I knew?"

"Have I ever been shy with you?" Jake asked.

"No, I guess not," Sam admitted.

"That's how I knew we were meant for each other," Jake shrugged. "Besides my family, I've never felt so at ease with anyone."

"What about Darrell?" Sam wondered.

"Yeah okay, Darrell too," Jake laughed. "Though it's always been different with you."

Sam nodded, knowing what he meant. Since the day she had met him, she had been comfortable with him too. Even when he had tried to lord something over her, they remained friends. Friends who could do just about anything together.

Now, they were lovers who could do just about anything together.

"I'll call you," Sam leaned over to kiss him. "What are you doing today?"

"Prolly going out and checking cattle," Jake frowned. "I'm sure we lost some to the storm."

"Maybe I'll see you out there then," Sam told him. "I'm sure I'll be doing the same."

"Be careful," Jake said. "The thieves are still out there and armed."

"Somehow I need to let Dad know they're armed, but I'm not sure how to without getting into details," Sam made a face.

"I'll do it," Jake offered. "I won't let him know you were in danger because of my stupidity."

"Stop it," Sam told him.

"You're hurting because of me," Jake reminded her.

"So I have a few bruises, big deal," Sam scoffed. "I've never had bruises before." She rolled her eyes.

"Most of them have been because of me," Jake pointed out.

"Will you stop it?" Sam was getting exasperated.

Jake shrugged as if to tell her it was the truth.

"I'll see you later," Sam told him, giving him one last kiss. "Thanks for a great couple of days." She smiled softly at him.

Jake's hand tangled in her hair as he brought her face closer to his. His lips were soft against hers. It was definitely a lover's kiss and Sam was quickly swept away by the emotions he invoked in her.

"A great couple of nights," Jake's voice was barely above a whisper. Sam broke out into goosebumps.

"I need to get out of this truck before I strip off my clothes right here," Sam grumbled, opening the door. She turned back to see Jake's shocked face. "Oh like you didn't do that on purpose." She stuck her tongue out at him.

Jake chuckled as she shut the door and waved before running towards the house.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Dad said he saw you today," Sam told Jake when he came to pick her up that evening.

"Yeah, I let him know about the guns," Jake glanced at her as he drove.

"He didn't ask how we knew?" Sam asked.

"No, I didn't tell him you were shot at," Jake frowned.

"It wasn't your fault, Jake," Sam reminded him.

Jake gave her a look and looked back at the road.

"So where are we going?" Sam changed the subject.

"Dinner?" Jake answered.

Sam sighed, giving him a disgusted look.

"If you're going to be a bear all night, take me home now," Sam told him. "I'm sorry we were shot at. It wasn't your fault. Now that we have that out of the way, can we try and enjoy ourselves?"

Jake glanced over again and Sam gave him the stink eye. His full mouth twitched once.

"I take it back," Jake said.

"Take what back?" Sam practically shouted, wondering if he was telling her he wanted his ring back.

"You're sassier than Witch," Jake responded.

Sam's mouth formed an O. Jake started to laugh at her startled expression.

"Don't you _ever_ call me a brat again, fat boy," Sam retorted, but Jake saw the humor in her eyes.

"Buzz, buzz," Jake reminded her.

Sam stuck her tongue out at him and Jake made more buzzing noises.

"I will get you back for that, you neigher," Sam threatened.

"Neigher?" Jake choked on his laughter. "Come on baby, let me hear it."

"Go neigh yourself, fat boy," Sam was laughing now too. She wiped her eyes of the tears.

"I worry," Jake simply said.

"I know," Sam nodded. "It wasn't your fault."

Jake didn't say anything, he turned back towards the road again.

"Steak okay?" he asked a bit later.

"Sure," Sam responded.

He pulled into the parking lot and found a spot. Sam met him at the front of his truck and they held hands as they walked in.

"Sammy!" Quinn's voice rang out.

"Oh great," Jake mumbled under his breath. Sam swatted him.

"Quinn!" Sam hugged and kissed him. "Hi Debi."

"Hi Sam," Debi smiled.

"Sammy!" Sam heard Bryan's voice.

She went to him to hug and he picked her up as he hugged her.

"No Samball," she told him. She heard Jake's snort. She turned and stuck her tongue out at him. Sam saw a pretty brunette standing behind Bryan. "Hi, I'm Sam if you haven't figured that out," Sam smiled at her.

"This is Valerie," Bryan introduced the brunette without putting Sam down.

"Hi Valerie," Sam continued to smile at her. Valerie looked a bit surprised at the twins' greetings.

"Oh and Jake," Quinn pretended like he had just remembered his brother and that he wasn't important. Jake gave him a look.

"Sammy's our sister," Bryan gave Sam one last hug before putting her down.

Valerie looked from Bryan to Sam to Jake.

"She's dating our brother Jake," Bryan went on.

"You're dating your brother?" Valerie's voice sounded strangled as she looked at Sam.

"Jakey's adopted," Quinn grinned. Sam and Bryan snorted. Jake rolled his eyes. Debi giggled which got Sam laughing.

"Something tells me I'm being had," Valerie laughed.

"Oh are there two more of you now?" the hostess looked at the group.

"Yes," Quinn and Bryan said.

"No," Jake said at the same time.

Sam hit him. "Come on, we'll have fun."

"We have a table big enough for six," the hostess gathered up some menus.

"You better make that eight," Bryan told her.

"Why?" Debi asked.

"Nate just pulled in," Bryan responded.

"You're kidding!" Quinn was laughing. "Boy are we gonna have fun tonight."

"Something tells me I didn't bring enough bail money," Jake grumbled. Five sets of eyes looked at him.

"Oh my gosh, Jakey made a joke," Bryan crowed.

Jake wished for a hole to open up and swallow him as Quinn, Debi, Bryan and Sam started to laugh. Valerie looked as though she wasn't sure what was going on, but she had a smile on her face.

"Hey! I thought that was Jakey's truck," Nate said when he and Vanessa came into the lobby.

"It's like an Ely reunion," Quinn laughed.

"Eight now?" the hostess asked.

"We'll eat separately if there's not enough room," Jake told her.

"Oh stop," Sam scolded him with a laugh. Jake looked down at her with humor in his dark brown eyes.

"Follow me," the hostess said.

Sam couldn't help but notice all the looks the four Ely brothers were getting from the women in the restaurant. It didn't matter if the women were with male companions or not, they looked. Sam was sure they drooled also.

Sam met Debi's eyes and the two exchanged grins. They knew how handsome their men were and as long as none of the women in the restaurant tried to pick up their guys, they considered it a compliment.

"What do you think would happen if they knew Quinn was statue boy?" Sam asked.

"Oh my gosh," Debi started to laugh. Sam laughed with her.

"There would be a riot in this place," Sam choked out.

"What are you two giggling about?" Quinn asked.

"You," Sam told him with a sassy grin.

"I knew you loved me, Sammy," Quinn pretended to preen. "Thinking of me instead of Jakey."

"Quinn, we're laughing," Sam reminded him with a smirk. She heard Jake snort behind her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"So what do you want to do?" Nate asked after dinner. He had his arm around Vanessa's shoulders.

"Club," Quinn said immediately.

Sam heard Jake groan next to her.

"Do you want to do something else?" Sam whispered to him.

"I didn't expect to spend my night with them, just you," Jake's voice was low.

"You will be with me," Sam promised. "No matter what we do."

Jake nodded, smiling softly as Sam leaned in to give him a brief kiss.

"Okay, let's go," Bryan stood up, helping Valerie on with her coat.

"You're coming, right Sammy?" Quinn looked from Sam to Jake.

"I don't know," Sam murmured.

"You have to," Bryan told her. "Come on, Jake. We have to dance with Sammy."

Nate raised an eyebrow at Jake.

"No alcohol," Jake said.

Sam blushed as Quinn grinned.

"What am I missing?" Jake asked.

"Nothin'," Quinn continued to grin. "Just rememberin' Sammy blitzed."

"I was _not_ blitzed," Sam insisted, putting her hands on her hips.

"Sammy was so cute blitzed," Bryan put in.

"I was _not_ blitzed," Sam said again.

Debi and Vanessa were laughing. Nate looked and sounded like he was choking he was laughing so hard. Jake's eyes were full of humor as he looked down at the love of his life, carrying on with the twins.

"Blitzed," Quinn said to Bryan.

"Totally," Bryan agreed.

Both flinched when Sam hit them.

"Come on, killer," Jake pulled her away.

"I wasn't blitzed," Sam told him.

"You had a hangover," Jake reminded her as they led the way out of the restaurant.

"I…," Sam began before shaking her head. "Okay, maybe I was blitzed."

That caused Bryan and Quinn to start hooting at her from behind her.

"Oh shut up," she turned to stick her tongue out at them.

"We love you too, Sammy," Quinn grinned at her.

"Why do you even bother?" Jake gave her a lopsided smile.

"They expect it," Sam laughed.

"We'll meet you guys there," Bryan called, as he headed towards his Yukon with Valerie.

Jake opened the passenger door for Sam. She gave him a kiss once she had climbed in. His full lips were soft under hers.

"I won't ask you to dance," Sam smiled.

"That's good," Jake's mouth twitched.

"Unless you want to," Sam's smile grew.

"You're not holding your breath are you?" Jake teased.

Sam laughed as Jake shut the door on her before going around to the driver's side.

"Just promise me we'll have some time to ourselves," Jake said as he got into the truck.

"Of course," Sam promised. "You're the one I want to spend time with. I love your brothers, but I love you more."

"No alcohol," Jake raised an eyebrow. "Though being there when you're blitzed might be fun."

"Jake Ely!" Sam lightly punched his arm. "You just want to take advantage of me when I'm inebriated."

"'Course," Jake laughed. "Maybe some night when you don't have to go home afterwards, I'll get you drunk."

"I might not remember what we do," Sam warned him.

"That's okay," Jake told her. "I will."

Sam's jaw dropped and Jake laughed heartily as he started the truck.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Sam sat next to Jake watching his brothers dancing. Her chair was butted up next to Jake's with his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Jake said directly in her ear.

"About what?" Sam wondered.

"That I don't dance," Jake told her.

"You dance," Sam smiled at him. "When we're alone, you dance very well."

Jake returned her smile. "But I don't dance in public."

"Wouldn't that be awkward," Sam's smile turned into a grin. "I'd have to fight off more women than I normally do if they saw what you had."

Sam was sure he darkened as he looked away.

"Didn't you see all the women in the restaurant checking you out when we were there?" Sam asked.

Jake shook his head.

"Is that what you and Debi were joking about?" Jake wondered.

Sam had forgotten for a moment just how observant he was. She nodded.

"I'm sure it was my brothers," Jake said.

"Jake, it happens when you and I go out alone too," Sam told him. "I always worry some woman is going to throw themselves at you and I'm going to have to defend your honor."

Jake snorted.

"Though Debi and I were laughing and imagining the riot if those women checking you all out knew he was statue boy," Sam went on.

Jake burst out laughing. Sam laughed with him, loving it when he laughed. She loved the crinkly eyes and the small dimple that appeared in his cheek when he did.

"Come on Sammy," Quinn was back at the table with Debi. "Debs doesn't have the stamina to keep up with me."

Debi rolled her eyes as Sam looked over at her. "Go ahead," Debi told her.

Sam glanced at Jake who shrugged. She got up and took Quinn's hand.

Sam's hips started moving immediately to the strong bass beat. Quinn put his hands on her hips as they started to dance.

"Oh lordy," Debi groaned. Jake looked at her.

"This song is very suggestive," Debi warned him.

Jake groaned, turning back to watch.

Sam turned towards Quinn. He put his hands back on her hips. Her hands played in her hair as they moved together.

Sam started to slide down Quinn's body, her eyes remaining on his. Quinn was grinning._  
_

Jake glanced at Debi and saw a small smile on her face. She didn't look very mad that her fiancé was dancing suggestively with his brother's fiancée. How weird did that sound? Jake came to the conclusion that he had a weird family. He snorted to himself.

Sam slid back up Quinn's body, his arms draped over her shoulders now as one of his legs came between hers. Jake groaned to himself. Here it came.

Sure enough, it looked like Sam was humping Quinn's leg as they danced. Jake flicked his eyes quickly to Debi, but she was still smiling. Maybe she was perfect for King Perv, if she was still smiling as her fiance's brother's fiancée was humping his leg. Jake shook his head slightly.

Sam started scooted down his body again, her hands on the outside of Quinn's waist, his hips, his legs, his knees. She slid slowly up his body, that seductive grin on her face once again.

She turned her back on him and Quinn's hands came to her waist again. They gyrated together.

When the song ended, Quinn and Sam grinned at each other. Quinn said something and Sam laughed then hit him. Quinn just laughed at her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Sam came back towards Jake who was watching her closely, she saw. She braced herself for a pole comment. His eyes looked black in the light in the club.

"You and my fiancé have way too much fun," Debi laughed when Sam and Quinn rejoined them.

"Not as much fun as we do, Debs," Quinn kissed her as he sat down next to her.

Debi laughed up into his face as she kissed him.

"Have fun?" Jake simply asked.

Sam tried to read him, but he had blanked out his expression.

"Yeah and I didn't even have a pole," she responded. She saw Jake's eyes narrow.

"Well I don't know about that," Jake drawled. "Seems to me like Quinn was very willing."

Sam jumped out of her chair and swung at him, startling the others.

"You idiot," she screamed as her hand connected with his cheek. He hadn't tried to stop her though he could have.

She stormed away from him. Jake watched her go.

"What did you do now, Jakey?" Bryan asked as he and Valerie got to the table, followed by Nate and Vanessa.

Jake shrugged. He glanced at Quinn who was giving him a dirty look.

"You are an idiot," Quinn growled at him.

"I'll be right back," he told Debi and got up and went after Sam.

He found her outside of the women's restroom. Her back was to him and she was wiping away tears.

"What did he say?" Quinn put his arms around her.

Sam shook her head. "Same stuff, different day."

"Oh he didn't bring up the pole again," Quinn retorted.

Sam nodded.

"Gosh, he's an idiot," Quinn said. "I'm sorry, Sammy. Maybe we shouldn't have danced to that song."

"No," Sam shook her head. "He needs to get over himself."

"Yeah, I do," Jake's voice startled both of them. "I'll take it from here, Quinn."

Quinn gave his youngest brother a look. Jake gave it right back before it turned possessive, reminding Quinn without words that Sam was _his_ girlfriend. Quinn gave a short nod and let Sam loose.

"Be careful, little man," Quinn hissed directly in Jake's ear.

Jake nodded.

"I'm jealous," Jake told her. "I don't want anyone but me seeing you so sexy and seductive."

"So, I should sit and watch?" Sam asked, her voice filled with derision.

"No," Jake answered. "It's my problem, not yours."

That surprised Sam and she turned to face him.

He held out his arms to her. She hesitated before going into them.

"I worry that I won't be enough for you," Jake confessed.

"How could you ever think that?" Sam yelped.

Jake shrugged.

"Tell me," Sam pleaded.

"I'm not sure I can right now," Jake responded. "I have to think about it. I wasn't ready to admit that."

"Jake, you have to know how much I love you," Sam said. "Don't you know that by now?"

"Yeah, I do," Jake replied. "Really, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let my jealousy come out like that."

"Jake," Sam's voice held censure.

"Let me think, but come back with me?" Jake asked. "I _am_ sorry."

"Okay," Sam nodded, knowing how difficult it was for him to apologize. He didn't do it often. "I'm sorry for slapping you."

Jake rubbed his cheek. "That's a heck of a right cross you have there, Brat."

"You deserved it," Sam reminded him.

"I know," Jake nodded. "I'm stupid and I forgot your temper."

He held out his hand to Sam and she didn't hesitate to take it.

"You two okay?" Bryan asked when they came back to the table.

"I might be missing a few teeth, but yeah," Jake responded. He caught Quinn's eye and apologized without saying a word. Quinn gave him a nod.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"So are you ready to tell me, yet?" Sam asked as they sat in his truck. They were in the parking lot of the club.

"You have so much more in common with the twins than me," Jake admitted, not looking at her.

"You're joking," Sam was surprised.

"They dance, you dance," Jake started to list what he meant. "You're outgoing, they're outgoing, you joke, they joke."

"Oh for…," Sam bit out, then calmed herself. Getting mad at Jake wouldn't accomplish anything. It was hard for him to admit what was bothering him and if she got mad at him, next time he'd keep it to himself.

She glanced over at him and it was like looking at a dark stone wall. His handsome face was expressionless.

"Jake, those things are nice, but that's not why I love you," Sam explained. His expression or lack of one didn't change.

"I love you because I was put here to love you," Sam went on. She saw a slight softening of his face. "I honestly believe that. My purpose is to love you, only you. As I told you before, I love your brothers with all my heart, but I love _you_ with my soul.

"You and I were meant for each other. Yes, you're shy but that's why I think we became best friends. You told me once, you never felt as comfortable being around another girl as you did with me.

"If that's true, then how would you ever find someone to love?"

She saw she had his attention now, even if he wasn't looking at her.

"I would always worry that you wouldn't find someone, even if we weren't together," Sam told him. "But now I don't have to worry about it because we love each other, just as it was meant to be."

"So you love me out of pity?" Jake's voice was barely audible.

"Are you even listening?" Sam threw up her hands. "Yeah, gee you guessed. I fell in love with you and promised to marry you just because I feel sorry for you."

She counted to ten in her head when she saw his jaw tighten.

"I'm sorry for that," she told him. "You exasperate me, sometimes."

She took a deep breath.

"I love you because I'm supposed to," Sam said. "If there is such a thing as destiny, mine was tied to yours the minute you didn't keep on riding the day we met."

That got Jake's attention and he turned to look at her.

"Even if you're a stupid idiot, sometimes," Sam teased.

Jake's mouth twitched.

"Yeah, I am," Jake admitted.

"Good," Sam continued. "Now that we have that established, will you take me to a hotel where I can punish you for your stupidity?"

Jake barked out a laugh. Sam giggled, loving the dimple that popped in his cheek. She couldn't help reaching out to touch it. Jake turned towards her, his soft lips meeting hers.

"I don't deserve you," he murmured against her mouth.

"No, you don't," Sam grinned against his lips. "But I love you despite that fact."

Jake chuckled.

Jake almost ran into the hotel office to get a room for them. Sam was almost panting with her need. He was back within minutes.

"They're out of rooms," Jake told her.

"What?" she screamed. "No!"

She saw the twitch of his mouth.

"You're evil," Sam said.

"Do I get punished?" Jake asked as he pulled into the parking spot right outside of their room.

"Get your butt out of your truck, now," Sam growled at him. She didn't wait for him to come around to the passenger side, she scrambled out of the truck and stood in front of the door.

Jake met her there, his mouth coming down on hers forcefully. One arm snaked around her waist, their tongues dancing and tangling. With his free hand he tried to slide the key card into the lock.

He missed several times. Finally, he opened his eyes, his mouth never leaving Sam's and jabbed the card into the lock. The door popped open and he backed her into the room, kicking the door shut with his boot.

Sam almost ripped off her coat before throwing herself at Jake. He wrapped his arms around him, his mouth crushing down on hers. Jake walked her backwards until she fell upon the bed, Jake falling with her.

He twisted as he fell so he would land on his back, Sam on top of him.

He rested on his forearms afterwards as the two of them gasped at the intensity of their coupling. It had never been like that for them before.

Jake kissed her mouth, noting that her lips were bruised.

"Did you like your punishment?" Sam laughed huskily.

"Yeah, I think I did," Jake chuckled, kissing her tender mouth.

"You think?" Sam yelped.

"Well, we'll have to do it again for me to be sure," Jake grinned down at her.

Sam grinned back at him. "Give it your best shot, cowboy."

"I think I already did that," Jake laughed, but he kissed her, starting anew.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Are you staying over?" Jake asked Sam on New Year's Eve day. Jake had picked her up to take her into Alkali for lunch. "Mom and Dad went to Reno."

"Last year though I used your illness as an excuse," Sam reminded him. "You're not sick this year."

Jake coughed and Sam giggled. She put her hand on his forehead.

"Oh goodness, you're hot," Sam's voice turned to one of concern.

"Yes, I _am_ hot," Jake told her. "For you."

"Nah, you're just hawt," Sam teased.

Jake colored.

"I'm sure I'll be grounded for life, but how could I turn my back on my fiancé who is so ill?" Sam nuzzled his lips.

"Maybe we'll get snow and it won't be an issue," Jake said.

"We do have blizzard warnings," Sam responded.

"Perfect," Jake murmured.

"Though they might get suspicious if I leave the house with a bag," Sam kissed him.

"That's easy enough to fix," Jake told her. He started the truck and instead of turning towards home, he turned right towards Darton.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Fixing something," Jake answered.

"Fixing what?" Sam wondered.

"Your dilemma," Jake told her sensibly.

"What dilemma?" Sam asked.

Jake rolled his eyes and she swatted him.

"You're not going to tell me are you?" Sam grouched.

"I already told you," Jake shrugged with a grin. "I can't help it if you didn't figure it out."

"You drive me crazy sometimes," Sam told him.

"I know," his grin became his tomcat in the sun grin, his eyes squinting in his face.

Jake pulled into a store that carried just about everything. Sam had shopped there when she needed things and didn't want to go to the mall.

"Get out," Jake told her as he shut off his truck.

"Are you going to abandon me?" Sam asked, getting out of the truck.

Jake rolled his eyes as he got out too. Sam saw it and snorted. Jake grinned at her. He held out his hand and she gripped it as they went into the store.

"Now buy whatever you need to stay over," Jake told her.

Sam's mouth fell open.

"Underwear, toothbrush, whatever," Jake continued. "We'll just keep it in my room, ready for whenever you stay over."

"How am I going to explain my staying over?" Sam asked.

Jake coughed and Sam started to laugh.

"What are you going to tell your brothers if they find tampons in your drawer?" Sam tilted her head at him.

"Sex change?" Jake laughed at the strangled sound that came from Sam's mouth.

She grabbed onto him in the store and let out a peal of laughter. Jake smiled down at her as she laughed.

"My gosh, I wish I could see the looks on their faces," Sam managed to get out.

"Come on," Jake started pulling her through the store.

Sam grabbed things and stuck them in his arms. Soon Jake was holding women's panties, tampons, a toothbrush, deodorant, skin lotion, shampoo, socks, a hairbrush and a hairdryer. Sam was grinning at his mutinous look as he followed her around.

"You offered," she reminded him.

"Yeah, but I didn't think you'd make me carry the, uh, more, uh, personal, uh, things," he muttered.

"If anyone says anything you can tell them, you're a twenty-first century man, very comfortable with your feminine side," Sam grinned.

Jake snorted.

"Should we get you some cough medicine?" Sam raised her eyebrows at him.

"Nah, I think we can skip that," Jake gave her a lopsided grin.

"If you're sure," Sam glanced at him.

"I'm sure," Jake's grin spread.

Sam gave a little laugh and nodded, towing him towards the checkout.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

They didn't need to worry about what to tell Sam's family about her staying over. It had started to snow while they were in the store.

"Whoa," Sam exclaimed as they came out. "How'd we get this much this fast?"

"Who cares?" Jake laughed, pushing her towards his Avalanche.

"You ordered this didn't you?" Sam slid in the snow and almost fell. Jake grabbed her arm, keeping her on her feet.

"'Course," Jake told her, opening the passenger door for her and practically throwing her inside. "Good thing you're little."

"You're going right by River Bend," Sam pointed out when he got in the driver's side.

"Too fast to stop," Jake responded.

Sam snorted. "Will your parents still be able to go?"

"They're gone," Jake informed her. "They left hours ago. They should already be at Adam's."

"Oh good," Sam murmured, earning a look from Jake.

"I meant good that they should be off the road by now," she clarified.

Jake gave a nod, starting the truck and backing out of his parking spot.

"The roads are going to be bad, aren't they?" Sam asked.

"If the parking lot is any indication," Jake told her. He stopped at the edge of the parking lot and his truck started to slide. Sam could feel the anti-lock brakes grab hold and they slid to a stop.

"Wow," Sam murmured.

"That's why they make them," Jake teased, squinting in the snow trying to determine if it was clear to pull out. "Don't worry baby, I've driven in worse than this."

"I know," Sam told him. "I trust you."

Jake pulled out once he was sure there wasn't any vehicles coming and turned towards home. Sam could barely see past the headlights of the Avalanche. She didn't say much, not wanting to distract Jake from driving.

"Do you want me to drop you off at home?" Jake asked.

"Your home," Sam answered, glancing over at him.

"It will be our home someday," Jake said.

"Where will we live?" Sam wondered.

"Nate and Vanis are taking the little house," Jake told her.

"Well darn," Sam pretended to pout. "We won't be able to play in there anymore, huh?"

Jake laughed, remembering the times they had played in the small stone house, especially when the weather was inclement.

"I guess we'll just have to build something," Jake shrugged.

"We can afford that?" Sam asked.

"My brothers and I can do most of the work," Jake said. "How about we check out plans online and see what we find."

"We still have four and a half years," Sam reminded him.

"Then I guess we should get started, huh?" Jake teased.

Sam smiled warmly at him. "I love you."

"I know you do and I love you too," Jake's smile matched hers.

A little while later, Sam looked at River Bend as he drove past.

"Are you sure?" Jake asked.

"Yep," Sam nodded. "I've got everything I need now, including you. Will anyone else be there?"

"Dunno if the others got out before the storm hit or not," Jake said.

"Does Bryan have somewhere to go?" she wondered.

"I think he was going out with friends," Jake glanced over at her.

"Poor Bryan," Sam frowned. "I feel bad he doesn't have anyone to love."

Jake looked at her, an expression she couldn't read on his face.

"What?" she asked.

"I love you," Jake told her, pulling into Three Ponies. "You care about each and every one of us."

"Of course I do," Sam was surprised. "You're my family. I'm dating my brother, remember?"

Jake chuckled and nodded.

"So Valerie didn't work out?"

"No," Jake shook his head. "They didn't have a lot in common."

"He'll find the perfect person, eventually," Sam predicted.

"Not everyone finds their soulmate at six," Jake turned off the truck.

"My gosh, Jake Ely," Sam gasped, tears in her eyes. "You are incredibly sweet sometimes."

She leaned over, pressing her mouth to his.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Want some more?" Jake held up the bottle of champagne as they sat on the couch in the Three Ponies family room. They had already gone through one bottle.

"Sure," Sam told him, holding out her glass. "I didn't see you buy this stuff."

"It was in the fridge already," Jake filled her glass. "I think Mom got it to celebrate when Linc's lawsuit gets tossed out."

"You're kidding," Sam was shocked.

"No, I'm not," Jake shook his head. "Mom plans on throwing a party."

"Really?" Sam was flabbergasted. She loved Jake's mom and always had, but this information blew her away. That Jake's mom had that much faith in her was overwhelming.

"Why are you crying?" Jake asked, putting his arm around her.

"I love your family," Sam blubbered.

Jake bit back a grin, knowing she was starting to feel the champagne.

"They love you too," Jake told her.

Sam could only nod.

"It's not worth cryin' over, Brat," Jake said, amusement tinting his voice. He had never seen Sam like this before.

"Okay," Sam sniffled.

Jake tightened his arm around her, bringing her into his chest.

"I love you," Sam slurred.

Jake's mouth twitched.

"I love you too," Jake responded.

Sam downed more champagne and Jake took a sip. He'd rather have a beer, but Sam seemed to like the champagne.

"Is there any left?" Sam asked him, bringing Jake out of his reverie.

"Are you sure you need more?" Jake chuckled.

"Sure, I don't feel anything," Sam told him. "Is it still snowing?"

Jake put the last of the champagne in her glass.

"Yes," Jake answered. "The last time I looked, we had about a foot and no sign of ending."

"Good thing we're here," Sam took another sip.

"Yep, good thing," he agreed.

Sam lifted her head for a kiss and Jake's mouth pressed against hers. He could taste the champagne on her lips. When her tongue came out to touch his bottom lip, he gave her access to his mouth. Their tongues tangled and Jake tasted the champagne even more.

Sam started to move into him, her glass still in her hand. She almost spilled it.

"Careful," Jake murmured.

"Oops," Sam giggled and downed the rest of the champagne, putting her glass on the table in front of the couch.

Jake laughed as she moved up over him. She pressed herself against him and Jake lost all the amusement.

Things heated up quickly between them and Jake was about to take off her shirt when Sam stopped him.

"I'll do that," Sam told him.

"Really, Brat," Jake grinned. "I don't mind."

Sam broke out of his embrace and stood up.

"Where are you goin'?" Jake yelped.

"Over here," Sam went towards the entertainment system.

"Okay," Jake started to stand up.

"No, you stay there," Sam told him.

Jake sat back down on the couch, while Sam looked through the CDs. She glanced at him once over her shoulder and waved at him with a giggle. Jake waved back, his mouth twitching as he watched her.

Sam put on a CD and just like that, her giggle was gone and in its place was one of the sexiest women Jake had ever seen.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Jake mouth ran dry as the music began and Sam began to dance. He saw immediately that the alcohol had made her totally uninhibited.

She stared into his eyes and her hips began to sway to the music.

Jake could see the desire in her eyes and he knew it was reflected in his own.

She swirled around to face him. My gosh, was she pouting her lips? As if he needed that!

Opening her eyes again she locked eyes with him. Her eyes burned into his.

Jake knew he couldn't stand it too much longer. If he got to her before she took off that little green silk thing she was wearing, there wouldn't be much left of it by the time he was done.

Jake had one thought that if anyone came home right at this moment, he'd kill them. There was no way he couldn't make love to her as soon as she was close enough to grab.

He was on his feet in an instant, ignoring the green silk she tossed his way. Jake ripped his shirt off, popping the buttons in his haste. Sam watched him, still dancing, her lips parted and her tongue flicking over her top lip. She would pay for making him this crazy!

Jake struggled to get his jeans off. He divested himself of his clothes and strode towards her.

He grabbed her by her thick auburn hair and pulled her to him, his mouth crushing hers. Her lips would be bruised by the time he was done with her, but at that moment Jake didn't care. He was too filled with the lust he felt towards the woman in front of him.

"Jake," Sam gasped.

"Don't even, Brat," Jake practically growled at her.

Jake picked her up and took her into the kitchen where he almost threw her down on the kitchen table.

"My gosh, Sam," Jake managed afterwards, sounding as if he had just run a marathon.

"Did you like?" Sam asked innocently.

Jake's laughter was ragged in his throat. "No, I hated it."

Sam laughed huskily.

Sam puckered her lips, demanding that he kiss her. His lips met hers, gently, softly realizing that they were bruised. So much different than the frenzied coupling and kissing of just a few minutes before.

"My butt hurts," Sam whispered against his mouth.

"I should spank your butt," Jake told her.

Sam's response could only be described as sexy, seductive and the smile of a woman who knew that she was.

"Hang on," Jake told her as he bent over her. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He straightened then went to the refrigerator.

"Grab the bottle," Jake said.

Sam's hand closed around the neck of the bottle.

"Do you really think we need it?" Sam grinned into his face.

"We need to toast the New Year at midnight," Jake responded.

"I think we already did that," Sam laughed.

Jake laughed as he carried her down to his room where he dumped her on the bed. Sam giggled and handed him the bottle of champagne.

"It tastes good, but it doesn't really do much," Sam looked up as Jake put the bottle on the table next to his bed.

Jake gave her a look, his mouth twitching once.

"What?" Sam tilted her head at him.

"Nothin'," Jake's twitch turned into a grin. My gosh, she had no idea how drunk she was.

"Something's funny," Sam told him.

"You are," Jake gave her his tomcat grin.

"Why am I funny?" Sam asked and Jake detected a slight slur.

"You're drunk," Jake gave up and laughed.

"I'm drunk?" the slur was becoming more pronounced.

"Yes sweetheart you are," Jake told her.

"Well, in that case," Sam lay down on his bed, her eyes giving him an invitation. "Are you drunk too?"

"Yeah," Jake nodded.

She squealed as his mouth clamped down on hers.

Later, he fell upon the bed next to her and she flopped down on top of him.

Jake popped the cork on the last bottle of champagne and they took sips as they talked. He took a sip and handed the bottle to her.

"You know I'm going to have a hangover tomorrow, right?" Sam took a swig.

"Yeah, but tonight you're fun," Jake laughed.

Sam swatted him handing him back the bottle. "What's your mom going to say about you drinking all her champagne?"

"_Me_ drinking all her champagne?" Jake lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Well I guess I helped," Sam grinned and hiccupped. "Oops, sorry."

Jake chuckled.

"I'll get her some tomorrow before she gets home," Jake shrugged.

"If you can get out," Sam took another swig from the bottle when Jake handed it to her.

"Are we going to make love at midnight?" Sam leaned over to lick Jake's cheek.

Jake looked over at her, a grin on his face.

"If we can," Jake drank from the bottle again.

"Why wouldn't we?" Sam asked.

"Well I don't know," Jake laughed. "After all we've drunk tonight, we might pass out before then."

Sam seemed to mull this over.

"Then I guess we better get busy while we can," she gave him a smile.

Jake drained the last of the champagne, put the bottle on the floor and did just that.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Hey thanks again for picking us up, Nate," Bryan said, coming into the house in the morning.

"Vanessa's Hummer can get through anything," Nate laughed, hanging up his coat.

"You can take us back to our cars later," Quinn told him. "Right now, I need to watch some football."

They started into the family room, when Bryan glanced towards the kitchen table.

"What's that on the table?" he asked, getting Quinn's and Nate's attention.

"Mom's gonna have a fit the finish is smeared," Quinn murmured.

"Wait a second," Bryan gripped his twin's arm. "Is that the print of someone's butt?"

"What?" Nate yelped, looking to where Bryan was pointing. He bent down to look closer, moving over to cut the glare from the light overhead.

"It's a woman," Nate announced. "See the narrowing at the waist?"

He straightened and the three of them met the others' eyes.

"Oh he didn't," Quinn started to laugh.

"I'd say he did," Bryan was laughing also.

"Jake!" Nate called out. He also was laughing.

The three of them continued into the family room, which was empty.

"He's not here," Bryan said.

"No, but he was," Quinn held up Sam's green silk underwear.

"Oh my gosh," Nate burst out laughing.

They looked around, seeing the scattered clothes all over the room.

"Well this explains it," Bryan found one of the champagne bottles.

The three brothers were laughing heartily.

"Here's another," Nate held up the other bottle. He dropped it on the couch and started down the hallway towards their rooms. Bryan put the bottle he had found down and followed his older brother. Quinn trailed behind.

"His door is open," Quinn said.

"No way they're doing anything with the door open like that," Bryan laughed. None of them were being very quiet as they went down to Jake's room.

"I don't hear anything," Nate said with a laugh.

All three Ely boys stopped in the doorway, shocked. Sam and Jake were sprawled on Jake's bed.

"I think they passed out," Nate managed to say. He saw the empty champagne bottle and pointed it out to the twins. Bryan bit back a laugh.

Nate saw the flash and turned to look at Quinn who had taken out his cell phone and taken a picture.

"Are you crazy?" Nate slapped Quinn's arm.

"No," Quinn shook his head and raised his arm to take another picture.

Even Bryan was shocked at his twin.

"Quinn, you're taking a picture of your drunk brother with his drunk girlfriend," Nate pointed out. "This is too perv, even for you."

"Oh, being a perv has nothing to do with it," Quinn told him.

Nate and Bryan gave him a questioning look.

"I consider it a 'never have to clean the barn again' type of thing," Quinn grinned. "Next time I'm told to clean the barn by Dad, I'll be like 'oh Jakey…'."

Bryan and Nate started to laugh and both of them also took out their cell phones. They knew that none of them would ever have to clean out the barn, the septic field or any other nasty job assigned to them by Luke, ever again.

They had Jake blackmailed and they all knew it.

"Let's give them a bit of privacy," Nate said, shutting the door.

"I notice you didn't care about privacy before you had your picture," Bryan laughed.

"I'm dumb, but I'm not stupid, little brother," Nate grinned back at him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Jake groaned as he stirred. His head was killing him and his mouth felt like he had swallowed a bunch of cotton balls.

He opened one eye, then closed it quickly as the sunlight hurt his eyeballs from the inside out. He heard the groan next to him and opened his eye again, seeing the auburn head of Sam. Well at least he knew the woman in bed with him. Jake didn't remember much else.

"Oh gosh, kill me now," Sam mumbled, lifting her head. She groaned and put it back down, grabbing a pillow to put over her head.

Jake rolled towards her, his arm going around her. Sam jumped, turning her head slowly under the pillow and curling back a corner to peer out from underneath it.

"Hey," she barely whispered. "How'd I get here?"

"I think we celebrated last night," Jake told her.

"Please don't shout," Sam groaned.

"I didn't," Jake said, rubbing his forehead wishing he could rub his headache away. One foot draped to the floor, hitting something. Jake looked over the edge of the bed, seeing the empty champagne bottle. Well that explained why they were both hung over.

"I need a shower," Sam murmured.

"Yeah, I'd say we both do," Jake nodded and groaned as shooting pains went through his head.

Sam got up on one elbow and looked around.

"Do you see my clothes?" she asked.

"No," Jake responded. "I don't see any of our clothes."

"At least I have stuff here now," Sam flopped back down.

"Yeah," Jake tried getting up and put his head in his hands as he sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm never drinking that stuff again."

"What stuff?" Sam asked.

"Champagne," he reached down, picking up the bottle to show her. "I mean it, Brat. No champagne at our wedding."

"Not a problem," Sam groaned. "I'll hit anyone who ever tries to get me to drink that stuff."

Jake snorted and then groaned. He licked his lips.

"My gosh, I have the worst cotton mouth," Sam complained.

Jake flicked a glance towards the beautiful woman in his bed, but for once he didn't feel desire. He was too hung over to even think about it.

"Want to shower first?" he asked.

"Yeah maybe," Sam answered. "If I can actually walk without falling over."

"Let me get you a pair of sweats," Jake stood up, wobbling on his feet for a moment. Sam had never seen him like this before.

She watched as he walked to his closet and got out a pair of his GBC sweats for her.

"You can pick out your own underwear," Jake opened his drawer. The sound of the drawer opening made his head hurt.

Sam tried to get up, but fell back upon the bed, groaning. Jake sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at her. He noticed her bruised lips.

"Oh," Sam weaved on her feet as she stood up. Her hands came to her head and she groaned. Her eyes met his. "No champagne."

"Never," Jake said and Sam nodded once, then moaned when she did.

Sam shuffled to his dresser to reach in and grab a pair of her panties. She didn't care what color they were or anything else. Sam picked up the pair of sweats that Jake had gotten out for her and moved slowly towards the door.

She blew him a kiss and yanked open the door. Bryan was just coming out of the bathroom. Sam screamed, shutting the door.

"What's the matter?" Jake stood up, wobbling on his feet.

"Bryan's out there," Sam hissed, blushing furiously.

"What?" Jake yelped, moving Sam aside and opening his bedroom door.

"Hey bro," Bryan greeted Jake, a wicked grin on his face.

"Why are you here?" Jake asked.

"Um, I live here?" Bryan laughed.

Jake groaned and shut the door.

"Jake, he saw me naked," Sam groaned.

"He won't say anything to you," Jake promised, putting his arms around her. Gosh, she felt so good in his arms even though his skin felt like every nerve ending was being shocked. He hated feeling hung over like this, almost as if he were apart from himself. He vowed never to do it again.

Sam nuzzled into his neck.

"I love you," Sam whispered against his skin.

"I love you too, baby," Jake returned. "You better put the sweats on before you go down the hallway. If Bryan's home, they all might be home."

"Jake, he saw me naked," Sam reminded him.

"You saw Quinn naked," he countered.

"Yeah, but he was wearing a hammock," Sam said.

The two of them snorted. Gosh, nothing was ever boring with them.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

While Sam was in the shower, Jake pulled on a pair of jeans and went to find out who was home. He found Nate, Quinn and Bryan in the family room already watching football.

"Wow, you _are_ alive," Quinn teased. Nate and Bryan smirked. Jake met Bryan's eyes.

"Sammy upset?" Bryan asked.

Nate and Quinn looked over at him.

"She came out of the room on her way to the shower, not realizing I was out in the hallway," Bryan told them.

"Naked?" Quinn yelped, looking at Jake who nodded.

"My gosh, where was I?" Quinn shook his head.

"Maybe you shouldn't have been so keen to watch the game," Bryan grinned at his twin.

"Just don't tease her about it," Jake told Bryan.

"I'll try," Bryan couldn't promise.

"Try hard," Jake said.

"Um, Jakey?" Nate broke in. Jake glanced at him. "You might want to take a look at the kitchen table." Bryan and Quinn snorted.

Jake stilled, wondering if he and Sam had damaged it when he had thrown her down on it after her striptease. He took a quick look towards the kitchen before glancing back at Nate.

Jake started for the kitchen, hearing his brothers scrambling up from the couch after him. He saw the smeared outline of Sam's body instantly. Jake groaned.

"Good thing we found it first," Quinn teased.

"Is it?" Jake wanted to know, giving Quinn a look.

"On the kitchen table, Jakey?" Nate teased his youngest brother.

Jake rubbed the back of his neck. "What can I say? She has a heck of a striptease."

The other three chuckled.

"We found three bottles," Bryan told him.

Jake nodded, grimacing when his head hurt. "I think that's all we had. I don't remember a whole lot."

The three older Elys met each others' eyes and smirked.

"What?" Jake asked.

"Oh nothin', little man," Quinn gave him an infuriating grin. Jake knew something was going on and figured he'd find out soon enough. Now though, he wanted to rub out the smear that Sam's sweaty body had left on his mother's prized kitchen table.

Jake went to the pantry and grabbed the furniture polish and a rag.

"It seems a shame to remove it," Bryan murmured, earning a murderous look from Jake.

"I should take a picture to hang in the museum," Quinn quipped. Nate and Bryan snorted, making Jake suspicious again.

He sprayed the table with the polish and started to rub. Jake shuddered thinking of his mother's reaction had she seen it first. He looked closely at the table when he was done.

"Looks like you destroyed the evidence, Jakey," Nate laughed.

"Except for your clothes scattered everywhere in the house," Bryan laughed.

"I liked the little green panties," Quinn put in.

"Stop it," Jake told them.

"Oh no," Quinn shook his head. "We're never gonna stop it. You'll be living this one down for the rest of your life, Jakey boy."

Nate and Bryan started laughing hysterically. Something nagged at the back of Jake's mind.

He groaned aloud.

"Who shut my door?" Jake asked.

Nate raised his hand.

"What exactly did you see?" Jake wondered.

"Everything," Quinn grinned.

Jake looked at him, seeing the merriment in his eyes.

"Everything like what?" Jake asked.

Nate explained it to him and Jake groaned as he looked down at his bare feet. He wondered if anyone would notice if he murdered his brothers and hid the body parts.

"Jake?" they all heard Sam's voice.

"Please don't tell her," Jake pleaded.

Nate shook his head as did Bryan. Jake looked towards Quinn whose eyes were still dancing with mischief.

"Do you want me to beg?" Jake almost whispered.

"Nah, but some day you will owe me," Quinn told him, raising an eyebrow.

Nate and Bryan snorted, then tried to hide it when Sam stepped through the doorway.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Sam came into the kitchen, dressed in Jake's sweats, her hair still damp from her shower. She glanced at the kitchen table and blushed. Jake's mouth twitched. _Nothing like announcing what had gone on the night before, Brat._ Jake's brothers tried really hard to hide their grins.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Sam asked, tearing her eyes away from the table to look at the brothers.

"Not what…," Quinn began.

"Stop," Jake muttered.

"What?" Sam tilted her head at them all.

"Nothin', Sammy," Nate glared at Quinn.

"Are the roads clear?" she wondered.

"They're only clear if your girlfriend has a Hummer," Nate grinned at her.

"Oh," Sam smiled at him.

"I'm going to drive it back later and pick up our vehicles," Nate told her. "After we watch some football."

"I'll make some breakfast," Sam offered.

"That would be great, Sammy," Bryan smiled at her.

"I need a shower," Jake said, heading out of the kitchen.

"I bet," Quinn murmured, a grin on his face.

Sam blushed and moved to the refrigerator, opening the door and welcoming the cool air on her face.

"I'll start the coffee," Nate offered.

"Thanks Nate," Sam told him, taking out the eggs and rooting under the stove for the pan she would need. Putting it on the stove, she turned to the brothers. "Do you guys like cheese on your scrambled eggs?"

"Cheese?" Quinn asked. "Really?"

"I don't have to," Sam murmured.

"I want cheese," Bryan told her with a smile. "I've never had cheese on my eggs."

"Me either," Nate plugged in the coffee maker. "I'd like to try it."

Sam looked at Quinn. "Sure."

Sam broke the eggs and started scrambling them in the pan. She added small amounts of cheese every few minutes. She felt someone over her shoulder and saw Quinn standing right behind her watching.

"Okay?" Sam smiled up at him.

"Looks great, Sammy," Quinn smiled down at her. He put his arm around her for a moment and she felt him kiss the top of her head.

"How's Debi?" Sam asked as she scrambled the eggs.

"Smiling this morning," Quinn told her. Sam blushed and added more cheese. Quinn grinned at her.

"Where's your bread?" Sam looked around.

"In the pantry," Jake told her coming into the kitchen. He walked over to open the pantry, bringing out a couple of loaves of bread. Jake put some bread in the toaster.

Sam turned to smile at him and his answering smile was soft. He glanced at Quinn standing behind Sam. Quinn got the message and stepped away from Jake's fiancée. Nate and Bryan noticed and the two of them exchanged grins.

Jake sidled up next to Sam. She looked up at him in surprise.

"I gathered up our clothes," Jake whispered softly. He had to bite back a grin when she blushed.

"They know don't they?" Sam whispered back.

"Brat, they're not stupid," Jake told her and Sam could hear the amusement in his voice. "Our clothes scattered all over the house and the empty champagne bottles kinda gave them a clue."

"I should hit you," Sam responded.

That did it, Jake started to laugh. Sam hit him which only made him laugh harder. His brothers exchanged glances knowing what Sam had done for their youngest brother. He laughed and joked again, just like he did before her accident.

The whole Ely family would always be grateful to her for making the youngest Ely whole again.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Sam was curled up on Jake's lap as he and his brothers watched football that afternoon. It had been Jake's suggestion, surprising her and certainly surprising his brothers. This was a total un-Jake like thing they were seeing.

Once again, their eyes met. Jake was totally besotted with the woman on his lap. There was no doubt in any of their minds.

The guys yelled and shouted when the team they were rooting for did well.

"Why are you guys rooting for that team?" Sam had to ask. "They're not from Nevada."

"Nevada football teams suck," Quinn laughed. "This time of year we all wish we were Seminoles anyway."

Sam laughed. Jake's arms tightened around her. She looked down at him and they told each other with their eyes how much they loved each other.

"Why don't we go now and get the cars," Nate surprised everyone. "Halftime is almost here."

Bryan and Quinn were looking at him. Nate stood up. Quinn glanced at Bryan, shrugging and stood up also. Bryan stood up.

"We'll be back soon," Nate told Sam and Jake before heading out to the kitchen.

"See ya," Bryan was clearly confused as he followed his older brother.

"Be good, you two," Quinn grinned. His laughter drifted to them from the kitchen.

"I'll be right back," Jake said to Sam. Sam got off his lap and watched him as he followed his brothers. She had no idea what was going on.

"Could one of you pick up three bottles of champagne?" Jake asked, fishing some money out of his pocket.

"Jakey, trying to hide what went on, huh?" Quinn laughed.

"Well considering both Sam and I are underage, what do you think?" Jake glared at his brother.

"Oh good point," Bryan grinned. "What do you think Wyatt would do if he ever found out?"

Jake paled. "What do you _think_ he'd do?"

Nate and Bryan snorted.

"I'll buy the champagne, Jake," Nate told him. "Mom's not due home until later tonight. You should be safe."

"Thanks Nate," Jake handed him the money.

"Nada, little man," Nate stuffed the bills in his pocket. "I'm glad you and Sammy had fun."

"I'm not sure how much fun either of us is having today," Jake gave his brothers a lopsided grin.

"Hangovers are a bugger," Bryan said with a grimace.

"You ain't lyin'," Jake drawled, causing his brothers to laugh.

"She might be really grateful if you brought her some aspirin," Nate suggested.

The other three laughed and Jake chuckled.

"See you later, Jakey," Quinn clapped him on the shoulder. "Go snuggle with Sammy. That should make you feel better."

Jake nodded, first grabbing a bottle of aspirin out of the small bathroom next to the kitchen, then a bottle of water before going back into the family room and sitting next to Sam on the couch.

"What's going on?" Sam asked him.

"Nothin'," Jake answered. "I come bearing gifts." Sam laughed as he held out the aspirin and the water.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked opening the aspirin bottle and shaking out a few. She handed the bottle back to Jake and took the bottle of water.

"Pretty bad," Jake responded, shaking out some aspirin then taking the water bottle back from Sam to swallow the pills. "I'm sure we had a lot of fun last night, but honestly I don't remember a lot of it."

"Me either," Sam admitted but blushed.

"Brat, we don't remember," Jake teased. "There's no reason for you to blush."

"Oh I'm sure there is a reason," Sam contradicted him.

Jake remembered what his brothers told him about them finding the couple passed out and naked on Jake's bed. He hoped Sam would never find out what his brothers had seen. She would be mortified. It was bad enough that Bryan had seen her on her way to the shower.

"When are you leaving me?" Sam asked, breaking Jake out of his reverie.

"Tomorrow in the morning if possible," Jake answered. "Have you called home to let them know you're okay?"

"I called after my shower," Sam nodded. "I'm not sure I'm okay with this hangover though."

"Normally I'd make love to you when we had the house to ourselves, but I'm not sure I can," Jake told her.

Sam started to laugh, but her head convinced her otherwise and she rubbed her temple instead. Jake pulled her hand away and kissed it instead.

"Thanks, it's better now," Sam kissed his mouth.

He smiled against her lips. Then he pulled her back onto his lap where she spent most of the rest of the day.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"Sam, we have to be at the courthouse in three hours," Dad reminded her a week later.

"I know," Sam assured him. "I just need to go think."

"You're not nervous are you?" Brynna asked.

"Sammy newvus?" Cody mimicked.

"Yes, I am nervous," Sam admitted. "How can I not be when I think that bas…, uh, uh, bully, possibly taking our ranch over something I didn't do."

"I'll burn it to the ground first," Dad's voice was like a whiplash.

"Wyatt!" Gram admonished her son.

"I just need to ride for a few minutes," Sam pleaded, looking at Dad.

Their brown eyes met and finally Dad nodded. "Just don't go too far."

"I won't," Sam promised and made a hasty exit.

Ace was waiting for her by the pasture gate and Sam went into the barn to get her tack. When she came out, she saw the three cowboys on the porch of their bunkhouse. All three of them would be going to court to testify on her behalf.

She lifted a hand to them and all three of them responded in kind. Sam put her saddle on the railing and went to get her horse. Ace almost exploded out of the pasture.

"Behave," Sam warned him. "We only have a short time to do this."

Sam got her little mustang saddled and swung up into the saddle. Without a look back, she urged him over the bridge at a gallop.

She rode him hard until she knew he was getting winded. Sam pulled him into a lope and headed for War Drum Flats. It was cold, but it helped to clear her head.

Sam hadn't told anyone, not even Jake, just how frightened she was. She was torn in protecting River Bend and in protecting Three Ponies. Unless the case was thrown out, one of those ranches was at risk. She felt it all on her shoulders.

She felt the tears in her eyes and wiped her eyes quickly with her gloved hand. Sam knew she was partially upset that Jake wouldn't be there with her. It had snowed a couple of days ago and there was no way he could get home.

She felt exposed. It was the only way she could describe it. Without Jake at her side, she felt exposed to the world. By being exposed like this, she felt all the bad things could overwhelm her. He had been her protector for so long, she had counted on him. Maybe she had counted on him too much to shield her and hadn't realized it.

Bryan, Quinn and Nate would be in the courtroom. Uncle Bob was calling on at least a couple of them to also be character witnesses, plus Bryan and Quinn had been at River Bend when Linc had accused her. They would be able to testify that she had been shocked and what her physical condition had been like at the time.

Since Jake couldn't be there, his brothers would offer her their strength. Funny, she would rely on their strength and no so much rely on her father's strength.

Sam knew her father was worried even though he tried hard not to show it. She didn't think his statement about burning it to the ground was an idle threat. Sam would help light the fires if it came to that.

She shook herself out of her reverie as they approached War Drum Flats. Ace began dancing under her and Sam knew there had to be mustangs around. She began looking for them and saw the Phantom's band coming out of the foothills to drink at the lake.

Sam pulled Ace to a halt so she wouldn't frighten the horses. She watched as the Phantom went into the lake first, taking a few drinks before leaving the lake and allowing the mares to drink.

"Zanzibar," Sam spoke. The mighty stallion looked her way and snorted. Ace whinnied and the silver horse answered. He started trotting towards them and Sam couldn't help the wonder of seeing a wild stallion come to her this way.

"Hey boy," Sam greeted her horse as he stopped and draped his head over Ace's withers. She wanted to touch him, but was afraid he would not want it and leave her. Just then the Phantom bumped her hand with his nose.

Smiling, Sam slowly reached out with her hand and rubbed the stallion's forehead. The Phantom bumped Ace as he tried to get closer. Ace pretended a nip and snorted.

"Hey now, Ace," Sam told her horse. "Don't you dare scare him away."

Sam rubbed the big stallion for as long as he tolerated it. Her mind wandered back to what was happening today and she felt fear for the stallion and his herd too. If Linc won and took River Bend, she would be gone from the area. Who would watch over the Phantom? Who would keep Linc Slocum from capturing the horse he'd always wanted?

Sam shivered, not from the cold, unless the feeling of ice being dropped down her shirt was from cold. She knew it wasn't. She was gravely worried about this trial and the ramifications if she lost.

She had a sneaking suspicion that if she lost, Jake would come forward to claim it had been him who had shot and killed Linc's stallion. River Bend would possibly be saved, but at the expense of Three Ponies. Sam didn't want that happening anymore than she wanted Linc to get his nasty hands on her ranch.

With a snort, the Phantom brought Sam back to the present.

"Are you leaving me boy?" Sam asked. She glanced at her watch, surprised at how much time had passed. She needed to get back and to get ready for the trial.

"Bye Zanzibar," Sam gathered Ace's reins. "Wish me luck, fella."

Sam whirled Ace around and started towards home. She heard a ringing neigh and stopped her horse to look back. The Phantom had reared and was calling out to her, pawing the air in front of him.

With a smile, Sam continued on her way.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"You're character is going to be on trial today, Samantha," Uncle Bob was briefing her before they went into the courtroom.

Sam nodded. She knew that. It had been obvious from the questions that Linc's attorney had asked her at the deposition.

"Just like last time, yes or no answers," Uncle Bob reminded her. "After each question, count to five before you start to answer. If I haven't objected, then go ahead and answer, but again, yes or no."

"Okay," Sam said. "I'll remember."

"Whatever you do," Uncle Bob looked into her brown eyes in warning. "Don't lose your temper or argue with Jason Freely. He'll be aiming for that."

"They aren't goin' to try and bring up that Lolita stuff again, are they?" Dad asked Uncle Bob.

"They might," Uncle Bob responded. "I'll object, of course, but I suspect them to try."

"Even though you got it thrown out from the deposition?" Sam wondered.

Uncle Bob shrugged.

"I'll go through your character witnesses first," Uncle Bob went on. "I know there are a lot of them out there and more that are willing to testify. However, I don't want to bore the judge, I just want her to realize that there was no way you could have done this. Not physically as well as not wanting to harm any horse."

Both Sam and Dad nodded.

"If you need a break, ask for some water," Uncle Bob said. "I'll do my best to hold off Jason."

"It's going to be ugly isn't it?" Sam's worried eyes met those of Uncle Bob. Uncle Bob looked back at her steadily. "The truth."

"Yes, I suspect it will," Uncle Bob sighed. "If it does, keep above it and let me do my job."

"She's just seventeen," Dad reminded the attorney. Sam flicked her gaze to Dad.

"I know," Uncle Bob also looked at Dad. "I'll do my best to keep the blood out of the water, so to speak. I need both of you not to react to whatever Jason Freely comes up with."

Dad took a deep breath. Sam could see the hardness in his eyes. Maybe it was a good thing Jake wasn't here. He'd be hard pressed not to react and go after Linc Slocum and his lawyer.

"Ready?" Uncle Bob broke through Sam's thoughts.

She stood up, pressing her damp palms against the skirt she was wearing. It would be Dad sitting next to Uncle Bob at the table in the front. Sam would sit directly behind in the first row. She nodded.

Uncle Bob led the way into the courtroom. Sam felt the stares and heard the cameras clicking as she went by. Uncle Bob indicated where she should sit and she squeezed in next to Nate. Dad and Uncle Bob went through the small gate to sit at the table.

"You okay, Sammy?" Bryan asked in a whisper on the other side of Nate.

Sam looked up at him and they could see just how scared she was.

"Come here," Bryan put out an arm and she moved over one space to sit between Bryan and Nate. Bryan's arm came around her shoulder and she leaned into his chest. Nate scooted a bit closer to her and she felt very protected by Jake's brothers.

Quinn was smiling softly at her from the other side of his twin. Sam tried to return his smile, but she knew it didn't come out very well.

"Dress up for Sunday," Quinn whispered. Sam snorted along with Nate and Bryan. They were all remembering when she had been in elementary school and one of the boys in her class had lifted up her skirt. She had beaten him up until Jake had pulled her off of the other boy.

She reached over Bryan to hit Quinn's leg. She heard his chuckle.

"All rise," the bailiff announced. Sam stood up, Bryan's arm still around her. She glanced towards the other desk and saw Linc Slocum staring back at her. Sam's head came up, her spine straightened and she stared at the man who had brought this suit against her.

She heard a couple of soft snorts and knew that Jake's brothers had seen what had happened.

They all sat back down. Sam looked around briefly, seeing her family and friends behind her. She smiled softly at them all and the trial began.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Sam sat leaning against Bryan as both attorneys made opening statements to the judge. Sam fumed at some of the things Linc's attorney said about her, but remembered what Uncle Bob had told her about her temper and said nothing. She glared in the direction of Linc though. Ryan, who was sitting behind his father with his sister and twin Rachel, met her gaze. His eyes were flat as he looked at her. Sam knew hers were shooting daggers in his direction.

"He's not worth it," Nate said in her ear. Sam looked up into Nate's big brown eyes and let out a breath. He was right. She gave him a nod.

Sam knew what Jake would have said if he had been here and her mouth quirked. She could just hear him say, "Fire coming out of your nose there, Brat" as if he were sitting there with her and next to her. She felt Nate pat her leg and she smiled at him.

"He's here, just not in the courtroom," Nate whispered. Sam felt her eyes well up with tears as she nodded. Nate was right. Jake was here. He was here with her in spirit and in love and that's all she needed. She had his brothers, her friends and her family to lean on physically if she needed them.

"For my first witness, I'd like to call, Quinn Ely," Uncle Bob's voice brought Sam back to the courtroom.

Quinn met Sam's eyes and winked.

"Oh lordy," Sam groaned. "We have a woman judge."

"You leave it to me, Sammy," Quinn grinned as he moved past them towards the aisleway.

Quinn was sworn in by the bailiff. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

"So help me God," Quinn finished with a grin.

"State your full name and occupation for the court, please," the bailiff told him.

Quinn Anthony Ely," Quinn responded.

"Your occupation?" the bailiff asked.

Sam put her hand over her eyes. She felt Bryan's chuckle.

"I work for the Darton Museum right now," Quinn's grin was full of mischief.

Sam groaned when the judge noticed and spoke to Quinn.

"What do you do for the museum, young man," the judge asked.

"I'm an exhibit," Quinn's eyes were dancing as he answered.

Sam was sure she heard Maxine groan behind her and she tried to stifle the giggle she felt bubbling up inside of her. She slapped her hand over her mouth and turned further into Bryan's chest, which was shaking with his pent up laughter. She felt Nate laughing softly next to her.

"You're an exhibit?" the judge wondered. Then the judge's jaw dropped as she grasped _which_ exhibit he was.

"Yes, Your Honor, I am," Quinn smirked. Flashes went off all over the courtroom as everyone realized that Quinn was _the_ statue in the Native American exhibit. Sam was sure that women were using their cell phones as the press also took his picture.

"Oh. My. God," Bryan burst out laughing.

Sam definitely heard Maxine groan now. Sam's hand was still over her mouth, keeping the giggles inside. For a second, she pictured Jake's reaction in her mind and she started to laugh behind her hand. Sam heard a loud guffaw a few rows behind her and turned to meet Darrell's eyes. She knew he was enjoying this too.

Suddenly, the judge seemed to remember where she was and banged her gavel.

"Order," she shouted.

Slowly the courtroom went back to order, everyone regaining control of themselves. Sam looked at Quinn who sat grinning like the Cheshire cat. He gave her a wink that threatened to make Sam start laughing again.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

The trial settled down after that. Besides Quinn, Uncle Bob called Maxine, Nate, Bryan, Jen, Darrell, Trudy Allen, the River Bend ranch hands and Dr. Scott the vet to the stand. Each vowed that Sam was too softhearted to ever shoot a horse, even a horse who had tried to kill her.

Bryan and Quinn testified also to Sam's injuries the day they had been there to visit her when Sheriff Ballard and Linc had shown up.

Jason Freely, Linc's attorney, tried to trip up the two Ely brothers.

"Are you in love with Samantha Forster?" he asked Bryan.

"Objection," Uncle Bob stood and shouted.

"Over ruled," the judge answered. "Answer the question."

"Yes I love Sammy," Bryan shrugged. "She's part of my family and has been so since she was four."

"So you're in love with her," Mr. Freely pounced on that.

"I love her the same way I love my brothers," Bryan's mouth twitched. "And I don't play for _that_ team."

Quinn started to laugh, then got control of himself.

"Did Samantha Forster offer you any _favors_ in order for you to testify today?" Bryan was asked.

"Objection," Uncle Bob shouted.

Bryan stood up, as did Dad, Quinn and Nate. Uncle Bob got Dad to sit down. Sam tugged on both of their hands and the brothers sitting next to her sat back down.

The bailiff moved in front of Bryan who sat back down too.

"Mr. Freely, that line of questioning will not be allowed in my courtroom," the judge chastised Linc's attorney.

"Your Honor, she's known in the area as quite the Lolita," Linc's attorney went on.

Sam could hear the rumbles in the crowd. Those that knew her weren't happy at all, but Sam felt the eyes on her and looked down at the floor.

"Don't you dare look down, Sammy," Nate hissed at her. Sam's head snapped up to look at him. "Don't you ever hang your head. You're an Ely!"

"No I'm not," Sam shook her head.

"Yes you are," Quinn had overheard them. He put his arm around her shoulder. "You've been one since you were four and you're marrying our brother."

"Oh gosh, what's going to happen when they find out I'm marrying my brother?" Sam whispered. Both Nate and Quinn chuckled.

"I love you guys," Sam smiled at them.

Uncle Bob had Sam's doctors testify that in their opinion, there was no humanly way for Sam to ride out and shoot anything with her arm broken and in a cast along with her leg. They showed pictures of Sam's injuries and went gave technical information on each injury.

Linc's attorney tried to get the doctors to say that Sam wasn't as badly hurt as they thought she had been. The doctor who had set her leg during surgery was incredulous as he sat on the stand.

"Let me clarify so anyone with a fifth grade education can understand," the doctor began. "There is no way in hell that Sam could physically do this. I'm not talking about if it's in her character or not to shoot a horse. I'm talking about physically able to get on a horse's back, ride out there, lift a heavy rifle and actually shoot it with one arm and hand. There. Is. No. Way. In. Hell."

A splattering of applause erupted in the courtroom.

"Order," the judge banged her gavel again.

Finally, it was Sam's turn to testify.

"If it pleases the court, I'd like to call Samantha Anne Forster to the stand," Uncle Bob said.

Sam shuddered then felt Quinn's arm tighten around her.

"Go get 'em, Sammy," Quinn whispered.

She smiled at him, then at Bryan and Nate as she stood up. Dad nodded at her and she squared her shoulders and headed for the stand.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" the bailiff asked Sam.

"Yes," Sam nodded and sat down.

"Please state your full name and occupation for the record," the bailiff said.

"Samantha Anne Forster," Sam recited. "I'm a high school senior."

"Thank you Samantha," Uncle Bob smiled at her. "You love horses don't you?"

"Yes, I do," Sam responded.

"Would you say horses were the most important thing in your life?" Uncle Bob asked.

"Not in front of my family," Sam quipped. She saw Dad smile at her.

"But horses _are_ important to you," Uncle Bob went on.

"Yes, they are," Sam nodded.

Uncle Bob talked to her about her horses. He asked Sam about Ace and Sam told the court about her little mustang. Sam knew what was coming, but she still dreaded it.

"You were hurt by a horse a few years ago weren't you?" Uncle Bob asked.

Sam nodded.

"Please answer out loud, Sam," Uncle Bob said.

"I'm sorry," Sam murmured. "Yes I was." She glanced at Dad and Gram. She hated that going over this was going to dredge up old memories. Suddenly Sam was glad that Jake wasn't there.

"Tell us what happened then, Samantha," Uncle Bob urged.

"I don't remember much," Sam told him. "I was kicked in the head and suffered a cracked skull. I remember riding my horse with Jake and the next thing I knew I woke up in the hospital a couple of weeks later."

"Jake would be…," Uncle Bob led her.

"My best friend and big brother since I was four," Sam responded. "Now he's my fiancé."

Sam met the eyes of Bryan, Nate and Quinn and she fought a grin as their mouths twitched. She had just admitted to everyone she was marrying her brother. She bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Did you have the urge to kill that horse, Sam?" Uncle Bob asked.

"Objection," Jason Freely shouted as he stood up. "Your Honor, this is meaningless."

"Overruled," the judge told Linc's attorney.

"You can answer, Sam," Uncle Bob said to her.

"No, I did not," Sam stated, almost shouting the last word.

"But that horse almost killed you," Uncle Bob replied.

"I don't care," Sam retorted forcefully. "I would never think about killing a horse whether it hurt me or not."

"Why is that, Sam?" Uncle Bob asked.

"I love horses," Sam shrugged. "My horse hurt me, but he didn't mean to. It was an accident."

"The horse of Mr. Slocum's hurt you and it wasn't an accident," Uncle Bob pointed out. "Why wouldn't you want to harm it?"

"He was just doing what stallions do," Sam told him. "I was riding a mare and it was spring, when herd stallions try to add to their herd. I don't think he was a man killer or anything. He was just trying to add the mare to his herd and I got in the way."

"Did you or did you not, shoot Linc Slocum's horse?" Uncle Bob asked her straight out.

"No, I did _not_ shoot Mr. Slocum's horse," Sam's voice rang out strongly in the courtroom.

"Thank you Samantha," Uncle Bob told her. He turned to Linc's lawyer. "Your witness."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Jason Freely stood up and Sam sucked in a breath at the shark like smile he sent her way. She couldn't help the shiver.

"You're marrying your brother?" he asked.

Sam snorted, trying to hide it in a cough. She heard the snorts from Nate, Bryan and Quinn also. She saw the anger in Dad's eyes.

"When I was growing up I considered Jake my brother, just as I consider the whole Ely family as my second family," Sam explained. "We're not related by blood."

"Oh," Linc's attorney looked disappointed which amused Sam even more.

"These would be the same Ely brothers that you've been seen with around town on dates?" Mr. Freely turned to look at the three stone faced dark men sitting in the first row.

"Yes," Sam answered.

"So you date all of these men?" he asked.

"Objection, Your Honor," Uncle Bob jumped up to shout. "What relevance is all this?"

"Mr. Freely?" the judge looked at Linc's attorney.

"Showing character, Your Honor," Jason Freely responded.

"I'll allow it, but be careful, Mr. Freely," the judge told him. The attorney gave a curt nod. Sam groaned to herself. She looked at the Slocums. Linc and Rachel were smirking. Ryan looked bored.

"Please answer the question, Samantha," Linc's attorney said to her.

"No," Sam said.

"You won't answer the question?" Mr. Freely sneered. "Your Honor, this witness needs to be labeled uncooperative."

"I answered your question," Sam explained, looking at the judge.

"Your answer is no?" the judge clarified.

"Yes, Your Honor," Sam nodded.

"Yes, you date all of these men?" Linc's attorney asked.

"No!" Sam almost shouted.

"So all these people who see you out with them are lying?" Mr. Freely asked. "Maybe they've been kicked in the head by a horse too and don't know what they're seeing?"

"Objection!" Uncle Bob jumped to his feet, just as Dad stood up. Sam could see the anger in his face and only Uncle Bob's push on Dad's shoulder made Dad sit down again.

Sam looked at her loved ones in the courtroom and saw the anger radiating from their eyes. Once again Sam was thankful that Jake wasn't there. She wasn't sure anyone would be able to keep him from throttling Linc's attorney.

"Sustained," the judge said. "Mr. Freely, making fun of someone's head injury is beneath this court and this court will not stand for it. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Your Honor," Mr. Freely grinned a mouth filled with shark's teeth towards the judge.

"One more outburst like that and I will dismiss your case," the judge warned him, wiping the smile off of Linc's attorney's face.

Mr. Freely turned back to Sam.

"So these people who see you out with these men are lying?" Mr. Freely asked again.

"No," Sam shook her head.

"Which is it?" Linc's attorney sneered. "Are you dating them or aren't you?"

"No, I am not dating them," Sam answered.

"Surely you're aware of your reputation around town," Mr. Freely stated.

"No," Sam shook her head.

"Mr. Freely?" the judge got the attorney's attention. "You're treading on thin ice here."

"Still showing character, Your Honor," the attorney said. "We mean to show that Miss Forster coerced the men involved to give her a good character reference."

"Your Honor," Uncle Bob stood and threw up his hands. "Even if that were true, and it's not, what about the women who testified for Samantha Forster? This is getting ridiculous."

"I agree, Mr. Jones," the judge said. "Mr. Freely, move on. You have no reason to suspect that the witness coerced anyone."

"I have a witness that will testify she has seen Miss Forster coerce men," Mr. Freely stated.

Sam jumped from surprise in the seat. Her gaze slid to Rachel who was sitting with a very smug smile on her face.

"I still want to know how any of this connects to whether or not Samantha was physically able to ride a horse and shoot a gun with a severely broken arm and leg," Uncle Bob said. "Isn't that why we're here?"

"If she coerced these men into lying for her, her character is called into question," Mr. Freely argued.

"I've just about had enough of this," Sam heard Dad murmur.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Uncle Bob heard Dad and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Your Honor," Uncle Bob took on a tone of exasperation. "This is an outrage. Even if Samantha Forster dated every man in this courtroom, which she hasn't, why does this even matter? The question is did this young woman mount a horse and shoot Mr. Slocum's stallion while she was supposed to be recovering from a severe injury.

"It doesn't matter if Miss Forster is a Lolita, to use the plaintiff's term or if she is the Mayflower Madam, both of which she is _not_. What matters is whether or not she killed a horse, which she did not."

"I tend to agree, Mr. Jones," the judge said. "Mr. Freely, is this case your client brought before me a case about a shot horse or Miss Forster's love life? Unless she turned down the advances of your client, it's none of his business who Miss Forster dates."

"I still say it shows character, Your Honor," Mr. Freely said.

"Miss Forster," the judge turned to Sam.

"Yes ma'am?" Sam looked startled. "I mean, yes Your Honor?"

"Do you date your fiance's brothers?" the judge asked her.

"Not date, date," Sam shook her head. "Nate and Quinn are also engaged. My fiancé is away at college. Sometimes his brothers, _my_ brothers, take me out to school dances or out to a movie. We're friends as well as family. Jake knows that they do."

"Thank you, Miss Forster," the judge gave her a smile then turned to Linc's attorney. "I believe we clarified the whole mess. Now move on, Mr. Freely."

"Yes, Your Honor," Mr. Freely didn't look happy. "So Miss Forster, tell us about the day the horse was shot."

Sam looked at him blankly. "I'm sorry, I don't know what day the horse was shot so I can't tell you about the day."

She heard a bit of laughter in the crowd.

"Have you ever shot a gun, Miss Forster?" the attorney asked.

"No, I don't think so," Sam looked towards her father who gave a slight shake of his head.

"You don't _think_ so?" Mr. Freely inquired.

Sam shook her head.

"Answer out loud, please," Mr. Freely snapped.

"No," Sam answered.

"You said you didn't think so, Miss Forster," Mr. Freely argued. "Which is it? Either you have or you haven't."

Sam looked at Uncle Bob. He couldn't help her.

"I don't remember ever shooting one," Sam said.

"You don't remember?" Mr. Freely scoffed. "Do you have memory problems, Miss Forster?"

"Sometimes," Sam admitted.

"So it's conceivable that you might have gone out, shot Mr. Slocum's stallion, rode home and you wouldn't remember?" Mr. Freely pounced.

"No," Sam insisted.

"How can you say no, Miss Forster?" Linc's attorney asked. "You testified that you don't have the best memory."

"I wouldn't kill a horse," Sam murmured. She looked at Linc who was smirking.

"It's my contention that you went out and shot Lincoln Slocum's horse and then conveniently forgot," Mr. Freely practically shouted. "You shot his horse and you should pay for it."

The courtroom erupted as Sam's friends and neighbors started shouting their anger at Linc and his attorney.

"No, I didn't," Sam whispered, but nobody heard her over the noise.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

The judge was banging her gavel, trying to restore order. Trudy Allen was on her feet and calling Linc names.

Sam looked at Dad who met her eyes. _I'm sorry_, she mouthed. He shook his head. Gosh she had never needed a hug more than she did at that moment. Her gaze swung to Jake's brothers and they could read it on her face. Sam had a look of abandonment on her face. Nate, Bryan and Quinn ached for her, wishing Jake was there to comfort her.

Once order was restored, the judge warned Linc's attorney about his further questioning.

"I don't have anything further for this witness, Your Honor," Mr. Freely said. "I think we've established that she wouldn't remember if she had shot Mr. Slocum's horse."

Uncle Bob shot to his feet, but the judge waved a hand at him. "Don't bother Mr. Jones. I'm going to strike that comment from the record."

"Thank you, Your Honor," Uncle Bob stated before sitting back down.

"Miss Forster, you may sit down," the judge said to Sam. "Unless Mr. Jones wants to refute."

Uncle Bob stood up and nodded.

"Samantha, do you remember meeting your friend Jake when you were four?" Uncle Bob asked.

"Yes," Sam told him. "I was down at the river watching baby frogs when he spoke to me. Then we tried to catch a fish by jumping headfirst into the river." She smiled as she remembered.

"Do you remember the first time you met the rest of the family?" Uncle Bob wondered.

Sam nodded. "Yes. At my mother's funeral."

"Do you remember your first day of school?" Uncle Bob continued.

"Yes," Sam smiled. "The bus driver made me sit in the front when I wanted to sit in the back with the Elys. Then at lunch a boy teased me about my pink backpack."

She heard the choked back laughter from Jake's brothers. She grinned at them.

"How about your first horse?" Uncle Bob inquired.

"Sugar," Sam smiled in remembrance. "He was more of a pony than a horse. Jake rode a horse named George and he became my first horse when Jake outgrew him."

"So you remember all this, but supposedly, according to my colleague here, you don't remember something as traumatic as shooting a horse?" Uncle Bob looked from Mr. Freely to the judge. "Your Honor, it just doesn't make sense."

Uncle Bob sat back down next to Dad.

"You may return to your seat, Miss Forster," the judge told her.

"Thank you," Sam murmured to the judge and walked woodenly towards the gate to the rest of the courtroom. She barely sat down between Nate and Quinn before Nate put his arm around her shoulder.

"We love you too, Sammy," he whispered, kissing the top of her head. Sam exchanged a smile with him.

"Love you, Sammy," Bryan leaned over his twin to squeeze her leg.

"I love you too, Bryan," Sam told him softly.

Quinn put his arm around her, pulling her into his chest. She felt him buss the top of her head much like Nate had.

"I love you too, little sis," Quinn whispered.

"I love you too, statue boy," Sam whispered back, causing Quinn to choke back his laughter.

Sam felt the hand on her shoulder and turned to see Gram leaning forward in the row behind her.

"I'm proud of you honey," Gram told her.

"Thanks Gram," Sam managed to smile.

Maxine patted her shoulder and she and Sam exchanged a warm smile.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

The next witness was Sheriff Ballard. He testified that he had gone to the home of Wyatt Forster to question Sam about the death of Linc's horse. He went on to state that it was his professional opinion that there was no way that Sam was able to kill that horse, based on her physical limitations at the time and her emotional attachment to horses.

When Uncle Bob was done with Sheriff Ballard, Linc's attorney asked the sheriff a few questions, mostly about the expertise of the small town sheriff. He insinuated that the sheriff was a hick and incompetent.

Everyone could see that while Sheriff Ballard remained calm on the outside, he was fuming and insulted on the inside.

Sam didn't blame him. She was still fuming and insulted by Linc's attorney.

She knew it had been a blessing that Jake hadn't been able to make it to the trial. He never would have stood for some of the things that Linc's lawyer had said to her.

She glanced now over at Linc. He was smirking at the sheriff. What was it with Linc and all his smirking? Her eyes moved to Rachel who was looking at Sam. Rachel was still smirking. Ryan was looking at Jen and frowning.

_Eat your heart out Slocum_, Sam thought to herself. _You had her yet you decided to get involved in all this. _It was Sam's turn to smirk.

She turned to look at Jen who met her gaze with a smug look of her own. Jen was well aware that Ryan had been looking at her. The two friends' mouths quirked once before they turned back to what was happening in the courtroom.

Sheriff Ballard was done testifying and Uncle Bob rested his case. That's when Linc Slocum's attorney started calling his own witnesses.

He had doctors say that Sam's injuries weren't that severe and they had no doubt she could have ridden a horse and shot a gun. Sam was stunned.

"Superwoman," Quinn teased her.

Sam grinned and elbowed him.

Just then Linc's cell phone rang.

"You have got to be kidding me," the judge was incredulous. "You dared to bring a cell phone into my courtroom?"

"Sorry little lady," Linc fumbled with his phone, shutting it off.

"What did you call me?" the judge demanded.

"Well shoot," Linc drawled. "I meant no disrespect, little lady."

Sam's jaw dropped. Not only had the idiot done it once, he had done it again. Knowlingly.

"He is that stupid," Nate murmured. Sam nodded.

"You will address me as Your Honor, Mr. Slocum," the judge instructed him. "If you call me anything else again, I will find you in contempt of court. Do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am," Linc said.

The judge frowned.

"Your Honor," Linc amended.

"What an imbecile," Sam heard Bryan say.

She certainly wasn't going to argue with him.

In the end, Linc didn't testify and the judge promised a ruling in a day or two. She wanted to review all the testimony before making her judgment.

"All rise," the bailiff called.

Sam stood up along with everyone else and waited for the judge to leave the courtroom before going to her father.

"I'm sorry, Dad," Sam hugged him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Sam," Dad assured her.

"You did great, Samantha," Uncle Bob said, giving her arm a squeeze.

"Bob," Linc's attorney was standing nearby. Uncle Bob moved away from Sam and Dad to talk to the opposing attorney.

"My gosh, he's an idiot," Jen was there.

Sam nodded with her friend.

"Hang in there Sammy," Bryan came to put an arm around her. "Call us if you need anything."

"I will," Sam promised. "Thank you." Sam hugged each of Jake's brothers.

"You'll win," Maxine hugged Sam, then followed her sons out of the courtroom.

Sam was hugged by Darrell, then Trudy Allen. Sam thanked them both for coming to her defense.

"Ready, honey?" Dad asked. Gram put her arm around her granddaughter.

"You did us proud, Samantha," Gram told her.

"Wyatt?" Uncle Bob was there. They all turned to look at him. Sam met the cold eyes of Mr. Freely. She shivered slightly.

"You've been offered a settlement," Uncle Bob told him. "I'm legally obligated to bring it to you. Let's go into one of the consultation rooms."

Uncle Bob led them out of the courtroom. Reporters were there and started shouting questions at Sam.

"No comment right now," Uncle Bob led the way through the crowd. He opened the door to one of the consultation rooms and waited for Sam and her family to go through before following them.

"What's this about a settlement?" Dad asked.

"You're not going to like it," Uncle Bob predicted. "Linc Slocum has dropped the amount he is suing for." He named an amount.

Sam's jaw dropped. It was still more than they could ever afford. She glanced at Dad whose jaw was set. A muscle twitched in his cheek.

"In exchange, Sam will admit that she did it," Uncle Bob went on.

"Admit?" Sam yelped. "I didn't do it."

"His words," Uncle Bob made a settle down motion with his hand.

"Absolutely not," Dad shouted, causing them all to jump in surprise.

"I didn't think so and told Jason that," Uncle Bob told them. "I think he's scared and trying anything at this point." He turned to Sam. "You did very well on the stand today, Sam."

"Thanks," Sam murmured.

"I think we'll do okay," Uncle Bob said to Dad.

"I hope you're right," Dad responded. "Even at this reduced amount, Linc would end up taking our ranch."


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Sam was in algebra two days later when Mrs. Santos the principal came for her. Sam knew the judge had made a decision.

"Your father is outside waiting for you, Samantha," Mrs. Santos told her. "Gather up your things and go."

Sam nodded, but looked at the principal when she felt the hand on her shoulder.

"Good luck, Sam," Mrs. Santos told her.

"Thank you, ma'am," Sam responded. She went to her locker to get what she would need and her coat.

She went through the big doors leading to the parking lot and saw Dad's truck idling there. Sam rushed to it, the wind was cold today, and quickly got in the passenger side.

"Hey Dad," Sam greeted him.

"The judge called Bob a little while ago," Dad told her.

Sam nodded as Dad put the truck into gear and headed towards the courthouse. Neither said anything as he drove. Each were lost in their own thoughts.

When they reached the courthouse, they got out the truck and walked into the courthouse. Uncle Bob was waiting for them.

He shook first Dad's hand, then Sam's.

"Any ideas?" Dad asked.

Uncle Bob shook his head. "I'm still optimistic. The judge is a smart one and I think she'll see that the suit should be dismissed."

"I hope you're right," Dad responded.

"Let's go in, shall we?" Uncle Bob indicated the door of the courtroom. "Sam, you just sit in the same place you did before."

Sam nodded wishing she had all her family and friends around her again today.

As they went into the courtroom, she spied Linc and his shark of an attorney. Rachel was also there, sitting behind them in the first row. There were some members of the press in the back row.

Linc looked up, ignoring Dad and Uncle Bob to look right at Sam. He was smirking again and she wanted nothing more than to wipe that annoying smirk off his face. Maybe the judge would do it for her.

Sam sat in the first row, right behind Dad and Uncle Bob.

"All rise," the bailiff called and Sam stood up watching the judge as she came into the courtroom. Sam tried to read her as she would a horse, but the judge didn't give much away.

"Thank you all," the judge started. "This is the ruling in the Slocum vs. Forster case that was brought before me."

She looked at Dad and Linc before looking back at the papers in front of her. Sam's heart stopped beating in her chest, she was so afraid.

"I have to say," the judge continued. "In all my years of practicing law, I have never seen a more frivolous suit than this one."

Sam perked up.

When Jason Freely started to protest, the judge cut him off.

"Excuse me, Mr. Freely," her voice dripped contempt. "I believe I am speaking! You will not interrupt me in my own courtroom.

"Now, as I was saying, this to me was the most frivolous, ridiculous case I have ever seen. To actually accuse this young lady of being able to ride a horse and shoot a gun after the severe injuries she suffered is beyond my comprehension.

"This young woman almost died from her injuries, yet a few days later she went out and tracked this horse down to shoot it? I'd like to see her cape, because she certainly must be Supergirl to pull that off."

Sam put her face in her hands. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes.

"My ruling obviously is for the defendant," the judge continued. "To the plaintiff I have a few words of wisdom. Money does not replace common sense. Or at least it shouldn't. What you have accused this girl of is ridiculous. I'm not sure what happened to your horse, but this girl had nothing to do with it.

"It's obvious to everyone except you, that it's not in her nature to harm a horse. I don't even know her and I can see that. Your case is dismissed."

"Thank you, Your Honor," Uncle Bob was smiling.

"Mr. Jones, I would entertain a defamation suit if you so choose to file one," the judge finished.

"Now wait a minute, Your Honor," Mr. Freely had risen to his feet.

"That is all," the judge banged down her gavel and stood up.

"All rise," the bailiff called as the judge left the courtroom. Sam stood up, tears running down her face as she hugged her father. Then she hugged Uncle Bob.

"Thank you," Sam blubbered through her tears.

"You're welcome, Samantha," Uncle Bob hugged her back. "I'm glad I was able to help."

"This isn't over," Linc shouted towards them.

Dad stepped in front of Sam.

"No Mr. Slocum, it's not," Uncle Bob faced the millionaire. "I will be filing papers for all my attorney fees, plus as the judge suggested defamation charges along with slander and anything else I can think of on behalf of this young woman."

"You don't dare," Linc sneered.

"Oh Mr. Slocum, I most certainly will," Uncle Bob responded.

"Let's go, Linc," Mr. Freely grabbed Linc's arm and steered him towards the door.

Sam glared at Rachel who had lost her smirk somewhere. Sam must have found it because when Rachel looked at her, it was Sam who was smirking at the rich girl.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Sam gave a cowgirl yell as soon as they were out of the building. She raised a fist in the air and couldn't help the yell as it escaped from her lips. Both Dad and Uncle Bob smiled at her. Dad looked as if he would have liked to join in.

"I'll come by for you to sign the papers in the next day or two," Uncle Bob told Dad. "I'm serious about filing against Linc."

Dad nodded. "You figure out what to do and I'll sign them. As long as he cannot take our ranch, I'm up for anything."

"He cannot take your ranch," Uncle Bob assured him. "However, you could take his."

"And give it back to the Kenworthys," Sam's voice rose with excitement.

"Hold on, Sam," Dad urged her. "That's a nice dream, but still a dream."

"It could happen," Sam insisted, looking at Uncle Bob.

"It could," Uncle Bob agreed. "Depends on how much of his wealth is tied up into it. If he cannot pay my fees or the defamation judgment, when we win, then the court would take it out of his ranch."

Sam felt like jumping up and down. She needed to call Jen. She needed to call Jake.

"Not a word to Jen about this, Sam," Dad told her. "I don't want to get their hopes up. It might not happen."

Sam sighed but nodded.

"Good," Uncle Bob smiled at both of them. "I'll see you in a few days."

"Thanks Bob," Dad held out his hand. Uncle Bob shook it.

"You're welcome," Uncle Bob told him. "Darrell swore this young lady was worth the chance and he was certainly right."

Sam simply hugged Darrell's uncle.

Dad and Sam got in their truck and both were in a daze as Dad drove towards River Bend.

"Are you as stunned as me?" Sam asked.

"Stunned is a good word," Dad answered. "Relief would be another."

Sam agreed. She did feel relief. She felt the overwhelming need to hear Jake's voice too. She had to tell him that he was safe. It was important to her that Jake knew he was safe.

For once it was Sam protecting Jake rather than the other way around. She felt the tears threatening her again, but this time they were tears of happiness. Linc Slocum had lost. Sam had won. Jake had won. They had won together.

When Dad pulled into River Bend, Sam hurried towards the house. She quickly told Gram and Brynna what had happened, but left most of the retelling to Dad.

"I need to get out of these clothes," Sam made the excuse and headed for her room. She shut the door behind her and flopped down on her bed. She fished out her phone and dialed.

"Hey," Jake's warm voice rumbled in her ear.

"We won," Sam said simply, all the emotion in her voice.

"Great news," Jake told her. "Why are you crying, sweetheart?"

"I love you," Sam managed to say through her tears.

"I adore you, Brat," Jake responded. "Everything's going to be all right now. I'm sorry for putting you through this."

"Stop," Sam said.

"I wish I could have been there for you," Jake murmured.

"You were," Sam reminded him. "I know you were."

They were silent for a few moments, both thinking of the other.

"I love you," they both said at the same time. They laughed, but it just showed how in tune they were to each other. It showed how perfect for each other they were.

As they talked, both looked towards the future when they would be together all the time. Neither could wait, both wanting it to come as quickly as possible.

© 2008 - LB

Characters © - Terri Farley


End file.
